Blind Killer
by The Intelligent Alchemist
Summary: Rape, murder, a broken soul. While investigating a murder case Edward discovers the beautiful and intriguing Winry Rockbell. After a disaterous mission leaves Edward without limbs, Winry rescues him, and maybe herself. NOSPOILERS on FULLMETAL PLOT!
1. The City that Never Sleeps

**Chapter 1**

**The City that Never Seems to Sleep **

The alarm sounded, droning on and on. Edward looked up from his pillow to glance at his phone. Someone was calling him. At two in the morning, and he was now pissed.

"Hello?" He growled into the phone. An equally crabby voice growled back.

"We have a situation." It was Mustang. Again. Edward really hated it when Mustang called him in the middle of the night.

"What kind of situation?" Edward drawled out as he sat up, switching on his bedside lamp.

"Some chick is lying dead on a car, that kind of situation."

Edward's brain immediately started to function. A murderer was on the loose. Again. Edward pulled on a pair of jeans and sighed into the phone. "Has anyone touched the crime scene?" He asked. He slipped on a shirt and a hoodie that had been lying on the floor.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for you to get your ass down here." Mustang growled again.

Edward smirked. Yes, he knew he was that good. "I'll be right down there. Gather some witnesses."

"Yeah, don't be giving me orders pipsqueak." Edward ground his teeth. He slowly assumed self-restraint and answered into the phone.

"Where's your location?" He said. The message was garbled because he said it through his teeth. Edward could almost hear Mustang smirking and gloating on the other end.

"I'm on 23rd street. Right in front of the…" A pause. "Merry Coffee. What kind of whacked out psycho names their coffee shop-"

"Yeah, I'll be down there in a second." Edward said cutting him off. "I'm already getting the directions from MapQuest." Edward always had his laptop on in case he needed to get directions to some place or other. After about 3 months of being chewed out by Mustang because he always got lost, he decided it was better getting a higher electricity bill.

As Edward walked out of his large apartment, he thought of his many murder cases. They ranged from ordinary gun to the head, to chopping people up into little pieces and serving them at his local meat market. However, he solved them eventually. He could not sleep otherwise.

As Edward got into his black mini-cooper, and he thought of his great cases that got him this far. He could not really remember. However, he knew that wherever he was going, it was somewhere good.

Really good. However, that was before he wandered into the "Angel" case. Before he knew of deep emotions that would always hide beneath the surface in any man.

As Edward wandered onto the crime scene, he sighed. A crowd of people had come to watch. How annoying. He really hated it when people came to see these things, as if it was CSI or something. He gladly shoved people aside as he got to the center.

"Come on people, crime scene detective coming through. Watch your feet, watch those elbows. Hey lady, fricken move will ya!" He yelled. Just then the redhead turned around, an angry expression on her face. She turned around, slapped him, and walked off. Edward scoffed and groaned. Redheads. Pains in the ass, if you ever asked him.

Edward walked up to Mustang and his wife Riza Hawkeye who were talking to a young blond girl. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it looked like she was tired. Mustang raised his eyes and slightly nodded his head acknowledging Edward's presence. Roy and Riza had gotten married the previous year, after Roy had bugged her about it for 3 years. Edward had always poked fun at Roy, but Roy had always slapped Edward's single life in Edward's face. Edward had not had time for a date in 6 months, and Roy had always taken pleasure out of that fact.

"Good morning Mr. Elric. Do you want some coffee?" Hawkeye said, not even glancing at Edward. He really hated that talent.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Hawkeye handed him a cup of coffee that had steam rolling off the top of the cup. "Thanks."

"Well, that's it for now. Thank you for cooperating." Mustang said to the girl. She nodded quickly and turned to look at Edward. Her eyes went over him once, seeing if he was police coming to arrest her. After her assessment, her eyes went to the pavement. She clutched the flannel blanket closer to her body, as if she was cold. Seeing it was the middle of July, Edward did not see how she was cold. She was probably in shock.

As a fellow officer took her away, Edward went up to Mustang. "Who was she?" He asked.

"Our key eyewitness. She was in the apartment with her roommate when a strange person burst in the room and knocked her out, but not before she saw him struggle with her roommate. He had navigated her toward the window and pushed her out. The guy also stole valuable items, so I assume it was a robbery gone wrong." Mustang shook his head, "I hate to say it, but I like the guilty robbers. Makes it a lot easier to get them to fess up than cold-blooded killers."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Interesting. So what was her name then?"

Mustang looked at his papers. "Winry Rockbell. Her roommate was Maria Ross." Edward glanced toward the car with the body implanted on the roof. Her eyes were closed, and there was blood pooling in the bottom of the small indent. Sick.

"I'm going up to the apartment. Does anyone have a recorded account of what was stolen?" Edward asked.

"That's what she's doing right now. I feel terrible for making her do it, but it's now or never." Mustang rubbed his hand through his hair. "Sometimes I really hate my job."

"Hey, I still have clean-up duty. Consider yourself lucky." Edward walked up the stairs and saw police standing in front of a door. He assumed he had the right apartment. He walked in where Winry was making another statement. While she was finishing up, he walked around the apartment. He saw where the struggle had taken place and he reenacted the movement of feet. The man had practically danced with her trying to kill her, finally deciding to push her out the window. He must have panicked and pushed her without a moment hesitation. Edward paused. Sick.

The police officer finished her statement and Edward walked toward her. She glanced at him and opened up her mouth a little bit. Then she shut it and waited for him to speak.

"Hi, I'm Detective Elric. I'll be investigating your case." He said to her. She offered a shadow of a smile, but dropped it quickly.

"I'm Winry. Winry Rockbell." She said. She offered her hand and he shook it. Surprisingly her grip was strong, defying the empty look in her eyes. After his hand touched hers though, a light grew in her eyes, and some color returned to her cheeks. Tears welled up in her eyes and Edward panicked. She was coming out of shock and she was realizing her friend had died.

Before Edward could back away, she grabbed Edward around the waist. Realizing she just needed comfort he hugged her back. He did not know why she was hugging him of all people, but he realized he was the most human of all the police in the room. She started sobbing into his shirt and he rolled his eyes. The salt water would ruin the shirt he was wearing. He would have to buy a new one.

"Sorry." She sniffled pitifully. "It's just… my friend… my roommate… she's… she's…" Moreover, a whole new wave of tears erupted from her eyes.

Edward patted her back thoughtfully. "It's okay. Just let it out." She stepped back from him, slowly coming out of his arms.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me." She said. She turned to go to her room and Edward stopped her.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Back to bed?" She said to him. She raised her eyebrows in a look that said 'duh!' Edward sighed.

"You can't go back to bed here. I will take you to a hotel. The police are confiscating everything here, looking for clues and what not. You can take some personal effects with you, but I have to check them over first, kay?" He gripped her shoulder and raised his eyebrows, waiting for understanding.

"Okay." Winry looked down then up into Edwards eyes. 'Her eyes are so blue!' He thought. He had never seen more blue eyes than that. Her eyes spoke of innocence to him, and he smiled. After Winry was gone for a couple of minutes, she returned with a duffel bag and a police officer.

"I already checked through her bag. Nothing dangerous or conspicuous." The officer handed the duffel bag to Edward and Edward motioned for Winry to follow him. He led her to his mini cooper and told her to get in as he threw her bag in the trunk.

As they drove to a hotel Winry commented on his car. "Its very nice." She said. Edward smirked.

"You think so? Alphonse said it was girly when I bought it." Edward turned on the radio and turned it down softly. "You can pick out a station that you like. I don't care."

Winry reached for the dial and turned it to some classical piano music. She smiled slowly and leaned back into her seat. 'Alphonse?' Winry did not know whom he was referring too, but she decided it really wasn't her business. Edward smiled again, and he wondered what she did for a living.

However, he did not ask. After all, she was still recovering from seeing a murder.

After he dropped her off and checked her in to a plush Hyatt hotel, he called Mustang to confirm he could go home.

"Yeah, go ahead. We're pretty much done here." Mustang's gravelly voice seeped over the phone line.

When he got home, Alphonse was making coffee. He smiled at Edwards worn out appearance and laughed.

"Was it a long night?" He asked as he handed a cup of coffee to Edward.

"Too long. It's another murder." He sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. Alphonse was an architect, and he had gotten up to go to work. Edward had lived in the apartment ever since getting out of college. Alphonse soon joined him after getting his degree. The brothers resided harmoniously in the spacious 4-bedroom apartment.

"Another one? Where?" Alphonse pried as he sat down across from Edward.

"Above a coffee shop apparently." Edward sighed. He just felt like getting back into bed, not laying out the case for Alphonse. It had been a long night.

Seemingly understanding what Edward was really after Alphonse volunteered his own information. "You can go back to bed now if you want. I'm heading off to work in a couple of minutes, and you look like you need some sleep."

Edward looked at him gratefully. "Thanks. I'll make sure to return the favor."

Alphonse smiled. "No problem. Are you planning on going with me to the Hughe's this weekend?" Edward looked up in surprise.

"Why?" He did not feel like making a trip to Albany this weekend for no reason other than to visit.

"Its Elicia's birthday brother. Your birthday is this weekend too." Alphonse pointed out. Edward was turning 30, and he had not had a steady girlfriend for 3 years. It was time for Edward to make some free time.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see about it." Edward was not actually planning to go, but he did not feel like breaking that to Al. Moreover, it was only Monday; he had time to think it over. Right next to the murder of Maria Ross.

It was going to be one long week.

---------------

I am still writing my other Full Metal Story, but I have friends who have not finished watching Full Metal and they want to read some of my fan fiction. Seeing, as I do not want to give anything away, I feel bad. Therefore, this is for them. I would appreciate any feedback, and I will make sure to thank you personally. I try to do that as often as possible.

Talk to you soon!

-The Intelligent Alchemist


	2. Mr Elric

**Chapter 2**

**Mr. Elric**

Winry was staring at the ceiling, wondering what the police were going to do with Maria's body. She had been up all night contemplating what had happened. Being upset that her roommate had been pushed, she thought that she should have been feeling more remorse. Funny, she could not feel sad enough to cry. Just hollow and it was a weird feeling. All she could think about was that Maria had always said she wanted to be cremated.

Then Winry's cell phone rang. It was Sheska, and Winry was glad to hear from her.

"Hi." Winry croaked into the phone. It was 8 am, and she had been up all night.

"Hi. I heard about what happened. I am sorry. Where are you? "Sheska quiet voice went through the phone cord effortlessly, and Winry relaxed. Someone cared for her.

"I'm at a hotel." Winry gave Sheska the hotel name and room number, and Sheska said she would be there in a little bit.

After hanging up the phone, Winry looked around the room. Seeing the TV, she flipped it on, flipping the channels for something brainless. She found an episode of SpongeBob, and she sank into the pillows on the bed. Twenty minutes later, she was sleeping peacefully until the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Glancing at the clock, it said [12:00. She had been sleeping for 4 hours.

"Hello, this is Detective Mustang. I'm calling to check on you and see if you are up to coming down to the station this afternoon." Winry groaned silently. Damn, she did not feel like it, but she decided to make his job easier.

"Sure. But I don't have a vehicle."

"That's fine. Detective Elric will pick you up in an hour." And Mustang hung up promptly. Winry faintly recalled a handsome, stern blond face come to mind. Detective Edward Elric, that was his name.

-----------------

The familiar ringtone sounded through the bedroom as Edward blindly reached for his phone. He was still half-asleep when he grunted into the phone to signify that he had answered.

"Edward. Mustang here, I need you to escort Ms. Rockbell to the station. Her vehicle is in the compound and she needs a ride." Edward groaned. "Shut up. This is part of your job. Besides, I need you down here to look at the evidence. Looks like the guy left some DNA."

Edward jolted. DNA? YES! A lead, what a thing to wake up to. Edward immediately brightened and inquired further.

"Well it looks like there was blood under Ms. Ross's fingernails, probably from her scratching him. In addition, a fork is missing. There are blood droplets leading from the apartment down the stairs. I'm thinking he got stabbed by the fork."

Ouch. That was Edwards only thought.

"So if you could come down to the station, we'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

------------

When Edward knocked on the door of Winry's hotel room, he noticed the nice hallway of the hotel. It was dark last night, and he was half-asleep so he had not noticed. Then Winry opened the door. She was wearing a white tank top, with a black sweater that zipped up only halfway, and a black skirt that fell to mid-thigh with flip-flops. Her hair was up in a casual ponytail, and she looked refreshed. Seeing as how she was at her worst the last time he had seen her, she looked good today. Edward managed to keep his eyes off her body and tell her to go ahead. After her back was turned, he quickly swept his gaze over her curvy figure.

After the pair was in the car, the ride was silent. Edward was antsy. He was good with silence, but for some reason, this was bothering him.

"Uh, what do you do for a living Ms. Rockbell?" He asked, slightly stuttering at the beginning.

"Huh?" The question caught Winry off guard and she tipped her head slightly?

"What do you do for a living?" Edward asked again, a little more forcefully.

"Me?" She asked. Edward nodded and she paused. "I'm an engineer."

"Ah." She was paid well, that explained the nice apartment. The kind of apartment she had called for at least $2000 a month and how she decorated it was quite lavish.

"How old are you Mr. Elric? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 29. You can call me Edward. How old are you?"

"Oh. I'm 29 also." Edward smiled from the steering wheel and Winry did not miss it. She was a highly respected Engineer and she was proud of her work. She was actually working on a special project for fake limbs. It was almost done, and it was perfect. She would not be surprised if people started cutting off their arms and legs just for her work. She called it auto mail, but she was trying to come up with a catchier name.

"Hm. Interesting." Edward muttered as they pulled into the police station. They got out and went through the doors. Moreover, they found chaos lurking inside. Winry stepped back in alarm, but Edward pushed through, grabbing her arm.

'His hand is quite warm.' Winry noticed as Edward pulled her through the mass of people crowding the too small station. Then he pushed open a door with the words "Detective offices" on the front, and suddenly, the noise went down immediately. Mostly there were noises of fax machines and people talking, not shouting and phones and blurs of people.

Edward walked to a cubicle and sat Winry down in a chair. "I'll be right back. Don't move." He said quickly and took off.

"Pff. Whatever." Winry scoffed and crossed her arms. She hated being kept waiting. After Edward strode out of the tiny cubicle, Winry looked closely at her surroundings. A flat screen computer sat in the corner quietly humming. Tacks held up drawings that looked like the artist was two. She smiled at the picture, which depicted a blond haired man with a braid, and a man with shorter blond hair holding the hands of a little blond girl.

"That Elicia's. She is my good friend's daughter. The man that is on the other side is my brother."

"You have a brother?" Winry was surprised. Edward just seemed like he was an only child.

"Yeah, we live together." He said absentminded as he searched his desk for something. Winry saw the tight muscles in his back and blurted out something that she instantly regretted.

"Do you work out?" She clapped her hand over her mouth as she started blushing.

Edward looked at her strangely then laughed at her reaction. "Yeah I do." He said returning to his paperwork. "I swim and run a lot."

Winry always had this thing for guys who were buffed. In her field of work, a muscular back meant you were a hard worker. In addition, she loved hard workers, it said a lot about their character.

"We have to go see Mustang now." Winry saw a slight scowl on his face before he started walking out of the cubicle. Winry giggled to herself. Mustang was kind to her last night, but obviously, he and Edward had some sort of man war going on between them.

When she stepped into Mustang's office it was slightly more spacious than Edwards was, but it was more cramped thanks to all the folders laying everywhere. Winry could not even find a place to sit.

"Mustang here's Winry, I'm going to go down to the lab and examine that DNA sample."

Mustang nodded, but Winry was sad to see him go. She felt safest with him, and now that she was alone, she felt herself clam up. Then Riza walked in.

"Ms. Rockbell, this is my wife, Riza. She'll be doing your questioning today." Riza walked over, placed a hand on Mustang's back, and smiled at him. Winry could see Mustang relaxed under her hand. She smiled at Winry and motioned for her to follow her.

The two blonds entered a quiet room, with a steel table at its center. The room was bare, and it only had two chairs. Riza sat in one, and Winry sat in the other. Then the questioning began again.

Winry felt herself giving automatic answers, but she knew this is what Riza wanted. It was to prove that Winry was innocent, and seeing if she ever let something slip. In addition, her answers were to stay the same as they were last night. It was simple, all because Winry never lied, a trait of which she was very proud.

-----------------

Edward looked closer into the lens of the telescope. The DNA readings had come out clear, and now the research department was searching their data base. Edward had stayed behind, caught up in the complexities of the DNA, amazed by how it could indentify you so quickly.

Little did he know that not all was what it seemed?

-----------------------

A very happy birthday to one special girl. (You know who you are) this is a gift to you!!!

Sorry about the wait, I had a lot of stuff going on, and it is hard to balance your time.


	3. The Crunch of Tires

**The Crunch of Tires**

**Warning, there is reference to rape and sex in this chapter****Not the fluffiness kind, but the criminal kind.**

Riza was scanning the database for DNA matches. Drat. They were turning up nothing. Riza sighed. She thought everyone was supposed to get their DNA scanned, but obviously, they missed some. Riza scanned the DNA into the computer and labeled it unknown. She smiled. Edward and Mustang would find a way, wither or not they wanted to do it together. They would end up finding the killer.

They always did.

--------------------------

"What do you mean it's turned up a dead end?" Edward shouted at Mustang from across the desk. Mustang sighed. E even though Ed was nearing 30, he could be so childish. Mustang being in his late 30's, he had always scoffed at Edward's childness.

"I mean what I say Edward. It's a dead end, let it go." Mustang folded his hands together and rested his head upon them.

"Nothing is ever a dead end Mustang. You of all people should know that!" Edward slammed his hands on the table, glaring at Mustang. Then he started storming toward the door. Right before he closed the door shut behind him he turned. "I will find this killer Mustang. One way or another, justice will be served."

With that, Edward left. Mustang sighed again. Of course, he knew that there were no dead ends in police work. That is what the cold case file team was for, uncovering dead tracks. Mustang closed his eyes. What was he missing?

---------------------

Edward stormed down the busy hallway toward his office, when he turned into the cubicle, he found a curious Winry probing into his computer. He watched her slim figure bend over the keys as she played solitaire.

"You like card games?" He asked. He saw her visibly freeze up and turn a sheepish look on her face.

"I…uh… didn't mean to… seem like… I … was snooping or anything." She said while staring at the floor. Edward blushed slightly. She was too cute sometimes.

Edward laughed lightly. "I was just kidding Winry." He smiled at her, and she grinned back. Damn, she was cute. HE mentally shook himself; he had a case to solve. Instead of thinking about what was important, he was thinking about how to ask her out. Waste of brain energy.

"So how's the case going? I heard you guys had a DNA lead, you should get the killer now right?" Edward grimaced and Winry wondered if she had said something that upset him.

"No, the guy isn't filed, the DNA is invalid. That's why I need to talk to you." Edward held up a paper sketch of the details Winry gave that an artist drew up. "Does this look like the guy?"

Winry nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I can tell you where I see that guy too!" She smiled.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Edward held the paper right against Winry's face. "You're sure!?!?! You can pin this guy??" HE said disbelieving.

"Yeah, now that I see a picture of him, he looks almost exactly identical to the man who has been hanging around our… apartment building…" Winry slowed down as her eyes became wide with realization and terror. "He…was… plotting this…" She said slowly. She stood, but her knees buckled beneath her.

"What is it Winry?" Edward asked her hurriedly. Winry had just collapsed back into a severe case of shock. Edward assumed from his research that this person was a regular practitioner of burglary. Hell, it could have been the same person they had been trying to nail for weeks now. Anyways, the person had obviously been staking out their apartment building. However, what had caused Winry to go into shock like this?

Winry looked up at Edward with her terror filled eyes. "Edward… I don't think he was planning on just burglary." She said. She finally remembered that man's voice and his awful words before pushing Maria out the window.

_"My my my, __you're__ not as pretty as your roommate over there. Too bad she unconscious, she seemed very energetic. I would have loved to have her under my control." Maria fought against his bulking frame as he tried to push her towards the floor. "Ah, I see you have fight in you too. Too bad you can't scream, I'm sure you would've been a screamer." _

_He was __winning;__ Winry could barely see the two forms struggling, as her consciousness was fading. All she saw was Maria's desperation. She was desperate not to be raped, to be intruded again. For Maria had an awful history that Winry had accidentally stumbled upon a few weeks ago. _

_Maria was a rape victim. The police had caught him, and he was in __prison__, but Maria had never had sex again. She just couldn't enjoy it. __She was not going to be raped again. Never. _

_Winry saw her desperation climb as the window neared. Then she saw him give up and push, running out of the apartment before Winry heard the crunch of car __metal__ and the sound of an alarm. _

Winry woke to find herself back in the Hyatt hotel. She sat up and looked around, finding a troubled Edward sitting by the window at the far end. She croaked a greeting to him and he looked up and smiled at her.

"It was pretty terrible that night wasn't it?" Edward said. It must have been, because Winry had gone into an extreme case of shock that only happened when someone witnesses something bad.

"Yeah, but if it's alright with you, I don't feel like talking about it." She hugged her knees to her chest to think. She had trained herself to think clearly in pressing situations, and she had to concentrate to numb herself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Winry. You got to talk about it sooner or later, or it will just eat away at you." He smiled at her. "I'm not saying now. However, sometime soon, and I don't care to whom. Just that you do it." He nodded at her for her confirmation. Winry nodded slowly. She trusted Edward. Just not as much as should have.

Edward shoved his hands into his pockets. "Mustang has a lead, but he wants you to come with me, so you can identify the guy if you see him." Edward sighed. "So it's up to you. It would be a big help if you can, but if it is too emotionally stress-"

"I'll do it!" Winry said, cutting Edward off. He looked at her.

"Are you su-?"

"I said I'll do it." Winry fixed Edward with an extreme glare and Edward grinned.

"Great!"

-----------------------------

Winry never thought she would be part of a stake out. She was situated between an irritated and bored Edward and an attentive Mustang. She was guessing Edward's irritation was stemming from being in such close quarters with Mustang. Riza had gone ahead to set up her equipment with some other subordinates of Mustangs. A blond man by the name of Jean Havoc was waiting in an empty apartment next to the assumed target. Another man, his name was Cain Furery, was the controls, and he was on the roof across the street from the building with Riza. Two other men, Winry could only remember Breda and Fallman were under some streetlamps.

A woman had reported earlier that day that a man was spending a lot of time outside of her apartment building, and she noticed that he looked up into her windows a lot too. Winry had confirmed that this was identical to the treatment she had received prior to the break in. Mustang had taken action and was performing a stakeout. Lucky none of these people had families that cared if they were home late.

Mustang smiled. The only one besides him that had found his other half was Hughes, and he was the Court Marshall in charge of top investigations in Albany. He was transferred there because he wanted a quieter environment for his daughter and wife. Mustang believed that Hughes had a lack of things to do, because he always had time to call mustang and brag about his "little angel." Nice and insane, that was Hughes to a tee.

Furey's voice crackled across the radar. "We're seeing a suspicious person approaching the street. I can tell he has a gun on him, and he is carrying a large duffel bag. A large hockey equipment bag is what it looks like."

Mustang thought hard. A hockey bag? Why would a regular person be carrying a hockey bag? "Time to strike. The time to approach is now." Edward was zeroing in on the target, and then gave the binoculars to Winry.

Winry focused, and saw the man. There was no mistake. He was their culprit. Winry nodded to give her consent, and Edward and Mustang stepped out of the car. Mustang left the keys in the ignition, seeing, as this would not take long.

"Hey!" He said to the man. The man stopped as he was about to open the door to the apartments. "I'd like to take you down to Police HQ for some questioning." Mustang held up his cuffs. "So, if you would like to cooperate…" Mustang trailed off. However, something had gone wrong, terribly wrong.

For the burglar did not work alone.

The roar of a car engine behind them made Edward and Mustang turn. Someone was stealing their car! Edward saw Winry's terrified face in the windshield before the car turned into the street.

"WINRY!!! NO!!!!!!" Edward yelled as he ran toward the speeding car.

---------------

Everything seemed to go into a slow motion action film to Riza. She saw the police car turn out onto the street, and Edward running toward it along with the killer. The door popped open, and the killer knocked Edward in front of the vehicle. Then the car tore off, leaving a different kind of sickening crunch behind.

Edward's body lied on the cold pavement and Mustang yelled for paramedics. Riza turned and carefully shot holes in the tires and as the culprits got out, she shot them in the legs and feet. They would not be getting up anytime soon, she made sure of that.

Riza sighed as the men were breached by back up police and as they raised their hands into the air. A police officer helped Winry out of the car, and unbound her wrists and body. As soon as she was free, she ran over to Mustang. Riza was sure Edward was dead; until she saw his eyes open in furious irritation.

Mustang had just made some comment on his height.

-----------------------

Okay, so some of you may be thinking, "It's only the third chapter! Moreover, you have caught the killers already. In addition, you don't make Edward go get a kidnapped Winry? You idiot!!! You're missing great plot points that are tried and true!"

Oh, and I also could of drawn out Winry's realization out way longer, but the phrase that gets me is the tried and true. I want to try something different, and I didn't really want to draw out something very long, because I thought I was bound to go wrong somewhere if I did that.

Don't worry, there is plenty of action and mystery and police Edward coming your way, but I had gotten a very interesting review that had inspired Edward's car crash. Someone had asked if his limbs were going to be replaced, and, even though I had not planned on it, after reading the review I had to!

I love this chapter, but now I must go!

-The Intelligent Alchemist


	4. A New Friend and a New Life

**Chapter 4 **

**A New Friend and a New Life **

Edward sat in the bed recalling past events that had led up to this point. This point that he was sitting in a wheel-chair, taking his first steps. It was like he was a child again, struggling to walk into his mother's arms.

Except, it was not his mother that was going to catch him. It was a certain blond that had helped him through this entire journey.

"You know? I didn't think you would be able to walk so soon after your accident. Maybe your height helps!" Edward shot her a look of death and cringed as he stood up. It had been a year since that accident, and Edward's thoughts were leading across that year, starting with his meeting in the hospital the morning after his accident….

---------------- 1 year ago

"Well, Mr. Elric, I have some bad news." Edward was sitting very still in a hospital bed, with Alphonse, the Hughes, and Roy and Riza Mustang standing by him. They were, essentially, his family.

"And what would that be?" Edward was groggy from the painkillers the doctors had given him, but he was awake enough to be extremely short tempered.

"Your right arm and your left leg were completely crushed in your accident. There is absolutely no way I, or anyone can fix it. I'm sorry, but your only option is to amputate them." The doctor looked at the grave faces of the people sitting by Edward, but it was Edward's face that surprised him. He had a thoughtful, logical, look on his face. He did not seem overly upset that his leg and arm were going to amputated. It must have been the drugs.

Alphonse sighed, and Gracia Hughes thought of how hard this was going to be for him. He would have to give up a lot to take care of his disabled brother. Alphonse was so young, Gracia wouldn't be able to stand it if he had to give away his life. She formulated a plan in her mind that would convince Alphonse to let Edward move to Albany with Mae and herself. He could still do investigative work for Mae, even though he was disabled. The accident hadn't affected Edward's brain.

"That's fine doctor, but when you amputate my limbs, could you make sure my nerves make a clean cut?" Edward paused in his thoughts. "If my nerves are still intact anyways."

The doctor looked stunned, as did everyone else in the room. "Uh, yes… yes, your nerves are fine. Your brain is still sending out signals to your arm and leg." He said after he glanced over his notes.

Edward grinned. "Thanks. Now I have to call a friend."

---

Winry hada been working on her newest model for a prostatic limb. It was almost finished, but in order to sell her work, she needed to show that it worked. She sighed, poor Edward. She had seen the state of his body, and she doubted his arm and leg were still intact.

Then the phone began to ring. Winry looked up, wondering who would be calling on a Sunday afternoon. She thought that maybe it was her grandma, offering some mechanical wisdom to Winry. Her grandma often did that.

"Hello?" Winry spoke into the phone. Instead of her Grandma's voice she heard a distinct male voice.

"Hello Winry. This is Roy Mustang. I'm calling on Edward's behalf—"

"Oh, god, is he okay? What are they going to do?" Winry clutched the phone as she asked questions about his condition.

"Edward's intact, but they have to amputate his arm and leg." Winry gasped audibly through the phone. "Anyways, he was talking about how you were an engineer and you made prostetic limbs. Really well functioning ones. Is this true?"

"Well yes, but its not tested one anyone." Winry quickly spoke up as an idea came to her mind. "Mr. Mustang, would you mind if I asked Edward to be my experiment. The limbs should work… but.."

"I understand. You've never tested it on an actual person." He quietly mumered something to someone over the phone. "That's fine. Bring your models and work to the hospital, and you can explain it to us here."

"Uh, okay." But the line was already dead.

---

"So you see, it could take over 3 years to get full function of your limbs Edward. And connecting the arm and leg will be very painful."

"I still think it would be better than being called stumpy." Edward interjected. He had already consented to being her experimental prototype, and the doctor had agreed to attatch the limbs as the sugary on his arm and leg were being done. As Edward listened to Winry explain that these were machines, and not just plastic and metal, he thought about standing again.

---

As Winry rolled in the two machines into the surgical room, she thought about the huge step in her career that she was taking. And how, if maria had not been murdered, that she wouldn't of met Edward at all. It was a mixed feeling that gathered in her gut.

As the group of people gathered over Edward's sleeping body, Winry felt weird. Edward was trusting her with his mobility. She could not fail him. The doctor motioned to her to tell her that they had stopped the bleeding and had exposed his nerves and nessacary muscle fragments for her to work. Then, most the nurses left, leaving her, the surgoun, and the interns staring from the balcony above. This procedure would last hours.

As she connected each nerve to the machine, making sure it went to the right place, she thought into the future, as he would struggle to stand and move. Auto mail was painful. The only other living thing that had automail was a dog with out a leg. The dog had been in pain for 2 years before being able to walk strongly.

She stayed hunched over Edward for 16 hours. As the doctor helped her pull the final switch she carefully monitored his vitals. The next year was going to be hell.

-----------------------------------

As Edward thought about those crazy pictures of Winry hunching over his half naked body connecting these simple machines, he smiled. And as he smiled, he stood. He moved his arm like he had been practicing in physical therapy. He bent his knee up and down and stamped on the floor.

He smiled at Winry. "Thank you."

Winry felt like she was the one to thank Edward. The doctor who had helped had praised her work, and she was gaining national fame. At the end of this week, she and Edward were going to be on the Today show even. She was being recognized.

All thanks to a certain investigations officer.

------------------------------------------------

Alright, there you go you winers!!!!! I'm done with this chapter. I'm not totally done with the flashbacks, but you'll see next time, which will mostly be on Monday.


	5. The Release

**Chapter 5 **

**The Release**

"Edward, you do understand that even though your body is intact again you can't go right back into field work." Mustang said from a chair in the corner. It had been 5 days since Edward had stood, and Edward came in to be checked on. Since his limbs were a new invention, he was treated carefully with many, many checkups. He had to be in the Hospital once every week.

Soon after Edward's surgery, everyone had agreed to take turns bringing Edward in. Mustang had not wanted too, until Riza nudged him hard in the ribs. Then he reluctantly agreed to bring Edward in if no one else could.

Well, to both Edward and Mustang's disappointment, no one else could take Edward in. The Hughes' had their daughter's ballet recital that evening (Everyone knew that, Hughes had been bragging about for months), Winry was making a TV appearance on Spike TV, Riza was training in new police in gun training, and Alphonse was at a convention across the country regarding his new designs for "green" buildings. Mustang nagged himself in his mind, he should have been teaching that investigations course to newbie's, but he knew his wife would have then given up her time. To tell the truth, Mustang trusted her trainees more than anyone else's.

"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily." Edward scoffed from the examining table. "You might as well tell me my new assignment while we're here. I'll be back on the field within a week."

"More like a month Edward. Don't push yourself, or your new hardware. You don't want to give that young lady a hard time, do you?" The doctor had just entered, and he was setting up new equipment. "She's receiving national attention now, if your limbs were to malfunction, she'll be the one to take the heat."

Edward thought of Winry and sighed. The doctor had a point. "So, a month then?" Edward looked down. He hated being stuck behind a desk. His legs (yes, both of them) were itching to run and his new arm was itching to handcuff some serial killer, murderous revenge, or creepy stalker. It was time to put his new limbs to work, and see what they could do.

"Yes, a month should suffice. Your leg and arm are coming along nicely Edward. You must be really working out." Edward had been working out immensely. Alphonse had bought Edward a dog the other day and Edward had been taking walks for the past couple of days in addition to his pull-ups, crunches, and push-ups he did in his apartment. He did most of his work from a bar that Alphonse and he had installed in the kitchen doorway. He exercised to think. To think, he exercised. He had always been like that. To train the mind is to train the body, or so his teacher had told him.

"Yeah Edward, soon you'll be back in my hair, bothering me about every little thing, falling asleep at your desk, and complaining about how I shouldn't give a cripple so much work." Mustang scoffed from the corner.

"You're just mad because you know that I work faster than you." Edward said smugly from his seat while his doctor smiled. Edward only did this with Mustang, and it was fun to watch as they spared verbally with each other.

"Yeah, and leave a mess in your wake. You always bring your troubles with you." Mustang sighed. The truth was, he was stressed because he had heard Winry's stalker was getting off easy in court. Alternatively, it was heading that way.

"Okay Edward, you're clear." The doctor stood, wiping his hands of the grease he had used to look at Edward's ankle and wrist.

Edward bounded of the table and landed with a thud on the floor. As he pulled his pants back over his legs and pulled on his boots he said, "Thanks doc, when do I have to come in again?" The doctor sighed. Edward asked this every time, and every time he had to say,

"Five days Edward. Just like the last time."

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for." Edward said sullenly. He really hated coming in so often. He didn't like the way hospitals smelled. Mustang reached for his coat and stood.

"Come on Edward. Let's go."

As they walked away, Edward marveled at it again. He could walk.

------------

"So, when did you come up with the idea of auto mail?" The interviewer on Spike TV said to Winry.

"I didn't like the way prostatic limbs were designed, and I decided to fix the design. I wanted to make the limbs function as much like a real arm or a real leg as possible." Winry smiled.

"How do the mechanics's inside work with the nerves? You must know a lot about the human body if you could build it to work in such a way, right?"

And the interview went on like that. Winry had brought in her puppy without his leg so show that her invention even worked on animals. Then she received the chance to help take apart cars. That was the best part of the entire day. She was giddy over anything that could be taken apart. It sent chills down her spine.

As she drove to her hotel, she thought about how Edward was holding up. She hoped he was getting along fine, she knew that today was Mustang's turn to bring him in, and that was always potentially dangerous.

When she entered her hotel, Winry walked over to the phone. She was pondering about calling Edward. She picked up the phone and slowly punched in the numbers.

------

Edward was hanging upside down when the phone rang. Rock music from 3 doors down and Creed was pounding in the apartment as he did crunches on the bar in the kitchen. When he heard the phone ring, he pressed the pause on his music and grabbed the cordless from the wall. He was still upside-down, and he could feel the blood rushing to his head.

"Hello?" He asked while trying to untangle his legs and get down.

"Hi Edward, it's me, Winry!"

"Winry?" He asked. He was so surprised by the call that he promptly fell on the floor. "Dammit!"

"Edward?" Winry's worried tone came over the line. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just fell on the floor." Edward nursed his left hand, which had received bruising.

There was a pause. "Your not wrecking my equipment, are you Edward?" Winry's angry tone came over the phone and Edward nervously chuckled.

"No, no! Your equipment is fine!" Edward scratched his head nervously and felt a bump. Shoot, he would have to go to freezer after this.

"You better still be in one piece when I get back." She with that same foreboding tone she used to make sure he understood it was a real warning.

"Don't worry Winry! I'll be fine!" Edward assured her.

"So… how is everything? I know I checked in yesterday, but how was your appointment today?" Winry's voice asked.

"Yeah, it was fine."

"You didn't fight with Mustang, did you Edward?" Edward made a look that she couldn't see.

"No!"

"I hope not, he and his wife are so nice to you." As Edward mentally thought about all the verbal abuses he had received from Roy over the years, Winry continued their conversation. Edward liked talking to Winry; it was as if he had known her his entire life without meaning too. Winry knew him just as well as Hughes, Roy, or even Alphonse. After all, she had been there every step of the way.

-------------

"Oh! Elicia was so cute Roy! You should have seen her little leotard and tutu, it was adorable!"

"You know Hughes, I'm trying to work." Mustang had been listening to an overly detailed account of last night's recital from Hughes. He had called over an hour ago, and Roy's series of hang-ups did not get the message through clear enough. After each hang-up, Hughes would earnestly call back saying, "Roy you should really check out your phones over there. They seem to have really bad service."

Just then, Riza picked up. "I'm sorry, but my husband has a meeting right now. He'll call you back when he's done."

"Well, why didn't you just say so Roy? I'll call you back later then with details I found on that stalker court case."

"Wait, what?" Roy asked. He leaned into the phone to hear Hughe's give the gut wrenching news of the court case.

"You better keep an eye on Winry Roy. The guy might be out for revenge."

When Roy hung up the phone, he looked at Riza who gave him a quizzical look. Roy rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Sorry Riza. I guess they ruled the guy not-guilty."

----

In a dark alley, a man had just bought a new gun from an illegal source. "I'm coming for you little girl. Just wait until I get my hands around your pretty neck." As he walked out into the street, he relished the feel of the sun on his face. He knew that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the sun for long, because after he killed her, he would defiantly be put in jail.

However, no one can cheat death twice.

-------------

Oooooooo, scary huh? Creepy Stalker is out again, and his name will be revealed later. So, later! However, something has been bothering me. Usually I write at a very high level. However, when I write fan fiction, it is a lower level, and it degrades me. I do not know, should I try to make my writing more complex or should I leave it as is. Review and let me know!!!


	6. Car Crash

**Chapter 6 **

**Car Crash**

"What?" Edward's shocked voice whispered silently over the phone line. Mustang had just informed him of the terrible news. "This can't be!"

"I know how you feel Edward, but there is nothing we can do right now. I guess the guy had a really good lawyer, and the government lawyers just didn't hold up the case." Mustang sighed. "I'm sorry Edward."

"He bribed the jury."

"What?"

"I bet you he bribed the jury. I'm looking at the list of juror's on that day, and one of them is a guy who is an accountant. Has a family, and he's not very brave. I guess he's the one that said not guilty." Edward sounded pissed, and Mustang could understand. Mustang was pissed as well.

"The little weasel." Mustang scoffed. He hated when people did that.

"Yeah. Where's Winry?" Edward quickly spurted. Mustang could condone that; Winry was now in immediate danger. That guy had a look of murder in his eyes, Mustang knew.

"She's on her plane back here. You know Edward, I don't feel safe with her at her small apartment by herself." Mustang had a feeling that she shouldn't be there in case the guy showed up and tried to kill her. Winry was strong, but this guy was buffed.

"What do you want to do with her?" Edward questioned with a cautious tone in his voice.

"Well, can't she sleep at your place?" Mustang said sarcastically.

Edward fell over, and promptly got back up. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA!?!?!?!?? I CAN'T HAVE HER OVER HERE!!!!!" Mustang held the phone away from his ear as Edward continued yelling.

"Relax shorty, I'll keep her at my place." He smiled at Riza who was doing dishes in the kitchen. She smiled back. He smirked at her suggestively. She threw the dishtowel in his face. Mustang smiled as he set the cloth on the table and he watched his wife work in the kitchen some more.

After another ear bruising from Edward's mouth, Mustang arranged for Edward to pick up Winry, and bring her immediately to Mustang's house and explain to her what happened.

After he hung up the phone, Mustang sighed again and rubbed his temple. All the sudden he felt strong hands on his back, gradually working out the hard knots. Then he felt his wonderful wife lean over and whisper in his ear, "your so tense. Is something bothering you?"

Roy leaned his head back to look at her concerned eyes and he smiled again. She smiled back and kept rubbing his back to help his relax. It had been a stressful day. "I'm just worried about that creep coming back to kill Winry." He smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind."

Riza smiled back, recalling the wonderful, sweet girl that she had often talked with over the past year. The girl who was so strong, and yet, so fragile.

"Of course I don't mind Roy, not at all." She said as she leaned down to deliver a sweet kiss to his waiting lips.

There was now not a worry in Roy's mind. Though, if he had known better, maybe there should have been.

------

Winry stepped off the plane and looked around. She wasn't expecting to see anyone; she had planned to catch a taxi. But she noticed a large crowd surrounding something. Winry's curiosity got the best of her and she went to see what it was.

"Oh goodness, look at that!'

"I wonder how he moves it?"

"Oh my god, he's so HOT!!!"

Winry frowned at the two girls who were whispering to each other, taking pictures with their cell phones. Who was so hot?

Winry spoke too soon. There, standing in the middle of the mass of people, was Edward. He was trying to detach himself, but people were asking him too many questions.

"Is it fake?"

"Who built it?"

"How does it work?"

Edward was growing frantic, and Winry smiled. He seemed to be pulling along just fine. "Excuse me! Excuse me-" All the sudden Winry received a hard jab to the ribs. It sparked her fighting spirit as she started shoving through the crowd to get to Edward.

Edward saw her and stopped for a moment to smile lightly. "Winry! I'm glad your safe!" Edward stumbled out of the crowd and watched them disperse. Winry turned around and saw two death glares from the two teenagers. She wanted to laugh, but she didn't.

"I was just going to catch a cab you know Edward." Winry said. She felt bad that Edward had to go to all that trouble for her. As she stood at the luggage roundabout waiting for her bags she noticed that Edward kept looking around suspiciously. It worried her, and she confronted him about it.

"Edward, you keep looking around for someone. What's wrong?" Winry didn't like the feeling she was getting in her gut. It was a coiling feeling that was telling her that something had gone wrong, or something would. The feeling scared her, and she wanted it to go away.

Edward grabbed her bag and started to walk away. "I'll tell you in the car." Winry's gut had been right, something had gone wrong, and he gut was now telling her to run away. But she ignored it and followed Edward. She would be safe with him. She just had to be safe with Edward.

----

Winry realized that her earlier comment on being safe with Edward might have been wrong. His driving on the freeway was awful. He was making cuts and driving recklessly around, almost killing them twice. The small cooper was roaring with power though, and it sent shivers down Winry's spine.

A well-maintained motor never failed to do that to her.

"Winry, your murderer got off. We're pretty sure that he bribed everyone, plus the states lawyers were shitty." He sighed; his life had now become twenty more times stressful. Edward looked at Winry, who sat in the passenger seat with her face as white as the clouds in the sky.

"You know Edward." Winry said all of the sudden, and, strangely, her voice was steady and secure. "I always knew. I always knew that he would get out. IT was inevitable."

Edward didn't really know what she meant, so he tossed it aside. "Anyways, you'll be staying at Mustang's house, cause we don't know if he'll try and get you again."

"Why do you bother helping me Edward?" Winry said, a touch of regret in her voice. "I mean, I'm just an every day person. There is nothing particularly important about me, so why are you, the Mustang's, and the Hughes's all going to so much trouble to help me?"

Edward kept his eyes on the road as he contemplated his answer. As he drove off the exit of the freeway, he pulled into an empty parking ramp. As he parked the car suddenly, Winry looked at him.

"We help you Winry, because you ARE important. Even if you don't think you are. We believe that you are important." He turned to her and brought his hand to her face, softly turning it toward him. "We are your friends Winry. If you think that we would just sit back and calmly watch you die, what kind of friends do you think we are?" Winry cast her eyes down, feeling terrible as Edward brought that simple fact to light.

As a tear slipped down Winry's face, Edward brushed it away with his thumb. When Winry looked up, she saw a fire burning in his eyes, and she realized that his loyalty to her ran deeper than she thought. She saw a powerful emotion lurking beneath Edward's eyes.

Determination.

Then, some lights caught Winry's eye. As she looked up at the rearview mirror, she saw the headlights come speeding towards their car. As the car ran into the back of the vehicle, Winry's face smashed into the dashboard.

"Fuck!" She heard Edward swear.

She faintly saw Edward turn the ignition on and rev up the cooper as the car behind them backed up. As the black car sped towards them again, Edward spun out of the ramp, dangerously turning the corners. Winry held on to the door handle, making sure her seatbelt was fastened tight.

Edward blasted through the gate, coming into traffic. He saw patches where there was no car and quickly sped to other side. Unfortunately, the black car followed. Winry glanced behind them, and saw the car moving up behind them. She saw Edward searching for something under his seat. He pulled out a gun.

"Shoot his tires out." Edward said.

"What?!" Winry said, alarm in her voice. She had never shot a gun before.

"I said to shoot his fucking tires out Winry, unless you really want to get hit again." Edward patted the dash, silently willing the tiny car's motor to hold out a little longer. As Winry pushed the button and waited for the window to go down, she heard Edward muttering, "Come on, just a little longer, don't die on me now." Then Winry saw his dilemma.

No gas.

With new determination, she swung her upper body out of the car to sit on the doorframe. Then, she carefully shot where she saw the tires. As the pulled the trigger, she giddily wondered how many laws they had just broken.

As shots rang out, Edward swerved slightly. This chase was nerve wracking; he was never the one being chased. Then he heard the wonderful sound of a pop and tires squelching. Then he heard a distinct crash into something. It sounded like garbage cans. As Winry sat back in the vehicle, she set the gun on the floor. As Edward pulled into the nearest gas station to fill up, Winry wondered if the driver made it out alive.

-----

When Mustang heard the tires squelch outside his window he looked up from his paper. He had been enjoying breakfast, and now Edward was here to ruin it. He sighed, he knew he should have eaten earlier, but he and Riza had been busy attending to their marriage. As Mustang pulled open the door, he saw two very shaken people and he wondered what happened.

Then he saw Edward's cars rear end, and he almost didn't have to ask.

The rear-end of Edward small cooper was smashed like an accordion. Ouch. Mustang was sure Edward wasn't going to pay that off quickly.

"We were hit." Edward stated blankly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Mustang said sarcastically. He saw Edward's jaw tick and almost smirked. Almost.

"I'm pretty sure the guy was after Winry." Winry looked at Edward with shock. How could he be so sure?

"Yeah, your probably right for once, pipsqueak." Mustang sauntered into his house, leaving a disgruntled Edward on the doorstep. As Edward walked into the house, he noticed that Mustang had been eating breakfast. It was one in the afternoon. He also noticed that Riza was nowhere in sight, though he knew she was at home today.

He decided he would not look into that any further.

------

"I think they were pretty pleased with the renovations for their building." Alphonse stated, giving his boss the wrap up of his green meeting with a big company in California. "I think we have them wrapped around our fingers."

"Thanks Alphonse. I knew I could count on you to convince them." Alphonse modestly smiled and walked out. Then his phone started ringing to the tune "It's getting hot in here." Alphonse smiled wickedly. He had set that tune for Mustang on purpose.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alphonse. Glad your back." Mustang's voice came over the phone.

"So am I. I'm getting a pay raise now." Alphonse said proudly. The case with the green buildings had gone over so well, his boss had decided to increase his annual pay by $10,000. Alphonse was giddy with happiness.

"Well good. You're going to need that money to help pay for repairments to Edward's car."

"Why, what happened?" Alphonse was worried. If Edward's car was demolished, that meant that Edward was probably hurt too.

"Edward received quite a banging today. You'll have to come and get him. He's at my place."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right over Roy." Alphonse hung up, wondering exactly what Edward's car looked like, and pondering if he'd actually get to enjoy that extra $10,000.

----

Edward was eating with Roy, Riza, and Winry. Riza and Winry had made spaghetti and meatballs, and Edward had already eaten half his plate when he heard Alphonse's car pull in. He looked at Roy, who looked at Riza. Riza stood up to let Alphonse in.

A few seconds later, Alphonse came tearing into the living room. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR CAR!?!?!?!?!" Alphonse yelled. Winry was surprised, usually Edward was the one yelling and screaming all the time, not Alphonse. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS GOING TO COST US EDWARD!?!?!?!" Edward stood up.

"Look, I'M SORRY, BUT ITS NOT LIKE I ASKED TO GET HIT!!!!!!" Alphonse still looked angry. The only way Winry could think of how to describe how he look was like a cat preparing to fight with a dog. Its tail up in the air, and every hair on end. Winry wondered if the brothers fought like this often. Probably not.

"Did you get the guys insurance?" Alphonse asked. Winry was startled. Obviously, Alphonse didn't know anything. She giddily thought how stupid Edward and he would have looked in they went up to the guy and asked for his insurance.

Edward shot a look of pure hate at Mustang. He had said he would tell Alphonse everything. Edward hated telling Alphonse about when he got hurt, because he always received a lecture about his dangerous work.

It was going to be a long night.

---------

The man groaned as he pulled himself out of the car wreckage, kicking over two bags of garbage blocking his way out. As he stood up, he silently cursed the blond haired vixen. He would never be able to explain this to his boss.

As the tall black man walked away, he wondered why his boss cared so much about killing this one girl and whoever got in their way. He couldn't understand it. This girl was just one of a million that had brought the guy to court, and all the other girls were still living happily.

As the man flipped open his cell phone, he looked at his torn suit. Damn, he would have to buy a new one, and these suits didn't come cheap.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…. _

"Hello?"

"Yo boss, its me."

"Did you get her? I hope you didn't kill her, I wanted to do that myself."

"Well… you see…. She pulled a gun out of no where and shot my tires out."

A pause. "So she got away you imbecile?"

"Um… yes?"

"And what are the damages?"

"Uh… well, I'm pretty sure you could fix it up nice enough."

"Just salvage it then. Report here and tell me everything then."

"You got it." As he hung up, he shivered. That deep voice of his boss never failed to send shivers down his spine. He thought that sounded wussy, but that's what it felt like. His boss had a creepy voice, hands down.

As the big man called the towing company, he wondered why no one knew his boss's real name.

The name he always went by was Scar.

-----

Now, you have his name. I think this is longer than my last chapters, but I'm not really sure. I hope you guys really like this chapter, I did. Anyways, I hope you hear from you!!!!

-TheIntelligentAlchemist


	7. A Deeper Meaning

**Chapter 7 **

**A Deeper Meaning**

Edward and Alphonse were exiting the building quietly, leaving Winry in Riza and Roy's capable hands. Alphonse was still ticked about Edward's carelessness.

"Edward, you don't make this kind of money! Who do you think is going to pay for this?" Alphonse was yelling at Edward. "You should be more careful and think things over, why do you have to be so rash?" Edward scoffed. Alphonse was naive in his thinking; he just didn't get the bigger picture sometimes. A hit man (Edward wondered if this was a pun) hit Edward and hit men did not have car insurance information that they would like to loan their victims, when they were trying to kill said victims. For now, Edward just had to tolerate Alphonse's attitude.

"Yeah, I know Al." Edward said, walking to Alphonse's car and getting in the passenger seat. Winry and Riza were at the door, waving goodbye. As Alphonse got into the driver's seat and pulled away, Winry locked eyes with Edward. He smiled at her, and held up a hand in farewell. She smiled and returned the gesture. She watched the taillights as the drove down the street.

Riza gave Winry a look but did not say anything regarding the gesture. Instead, she put her arm around Winry and led her back inside. "This has been an exciting day, hasn't it Winry?" Riza asked her. Winry looked at Riza, who was hiding a hidden smile.

Winry looked down. "Yes. It has." Winry fiddled with the bags that Alphonse had brought all the sudden it occurred to her that she needed to find somewhere to sleep.

"Winry?" Roy poked his head out of a hallway. Winry looked at him. "Sorry," he said smiling at the surprised look, she gave him. "Riza says that your room is ready." AS he disappeared around the hallway corner, motioning to her with his hand.

Winry followed Roy down the hallway to a room that adjoined the main bathroom. It was a room with white curtains, a small TV, and a double bed. Everything was white except for the wood floor, which was the flooring for the rest of the house as well. Winry ran her hand over the white bedspread as Riza came into the room.

"I put some extra pillows there. The TV is hooked up to a DVD player if you wanted to watch some movies. I know you've had a stressful day, and it might be hard to sleep. The DVD's are in the cabinet in the other room if you want to pick something out. If you need anything, our room is down the hall at the end." Riza smiled again, and Winry noted that she had an air of happiness.

"Okay, that's great." Winry said. After picking out a few DVD's from their cabinet, Winry went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. As she combed through her long, thick, blond locks, she thought about Roy and Riza, how perfect they were for each other. Riza was disciplined and strong, while Roy was a bit unfocused at times. They seemed to have an air about them that just fit. As Winry spit toothpaste from her mouth, she wondered if she would ever find anyone like that. She hoped she did.

After putting a DVD in the player and turning the TV on low volume, Winry crawled into her bed. The cushions were comfortable, and she sank into them. Heaven was the only word to describe how it felt. She thought it would feel so much better if only a certain man with blond hair was with her.

Yes, she admitted to herself, she was in love with him. The year they had spent together felt like a lifetime. She felt so complete when she was around Edward; it was as if he had a missing part of her that she did not even know about. As she curled up under the covers, she thought of Edwards face, and she smiled. He was handsome, strong, and smart. He was perfect for her, and she could not help but love him.

He was her light. Simple as that.

-----

Edward sneezed. Since Alphonse was now looking for any reason to snap at Edward, he quickly retorted, "What? Do you now have a cold that you want me to pay for?" Alphonse turned away from the dishes in the sink that he was washing.

Edward rubbed his nose. "No Alphonse, but thanks." Edward nearly missed the first dishrag that Alphonse aimed for him. When Edward smirked at Alphonse's first failed attempt, he was not prepared for the second dishrag that hit him square in the face. He scowled at Alphonse's triumphant expression.

"You shouldn't pick on crippled people you know." Edward pointed out.

"And you shouldn't put yourself in danger by crashing your car and making me pays for it." Alphonse quickly retorted. Edward gave it up. He was fighting a losing battle, and he just decided to go to bed.

"Good night Alphonse. I'll figure out a way to pay you back, okay?" Edward called over his shoulder. Edward heard Alphonse sigh in relief. Relief from what, Edward would never know.

"Good night Edward."

Lying awake for hours on end had its advantages. Edward concluded this after sitting in bed for 3 hours. He was used to this. Or, at least he used to be. When he was on active duty, he had often stayed awake mulling over the case's facts repeatedly in his head, trying to make sense of them. However, tonight Edward wasn't mulling over a murder mystery. He was pondering a woman mystery.

Winry Rockbell. Something had been stirring in his heart for a while now, and he wanted to know what it was. It was a feeling that scared him, for he had never felt it this strongly. Sure, there had been other women that had caught his eye, and, sure, he liked them enough to date them. However, in the end, it never had gone anywhere. The woman would eventually grow bored, or she would be upset if Edward had put his work before her.

However, Winry had been around Edward for a little over a year now. She had seen him at his best, and, unfortunately, his worst. He ran his left hand across his face. What a mess. Edward sighed and rolled over. Tonight, he could only think of one fact about Winry Rockbell.

She was a good shot. And in Edward's eyes, that told all he needed to know about her.

----

Mustang was sitting up in bed when Riza came in. He was watching the nightly news, and he motioned to her to tell her he was trying to watch this. Riza nodded and listened to what the TV reporter had to say…

"We're here on the Brooklyn bridge, where yet another shooting has taken place. The man has been indentified of various felonies and is reported to be part of a large gang..."

"Organized crime, what a pain in my ass." Roy said. "This is Edward's territory. I better call him."

"At this late hour?" Riza asked. She slid under the covers, which were warm thanks to her husband.

"Yeah, better now so he has a heads up. He's used to dealing with these thugs. I'm more used to the more everyday stuff."

Riza reached over and started rubbing Roy's back, turning him so that his back faced her. His head rolled back as he continued. "Sometimes I really hate my job. But, if I wasn't a cop, would I have met you?"

Riza smiled kindly and kissed Roy on the forehead. "Probably not." She murmured. She saw Roy's lips go into a slightly smirk grin. All the sudden, Roy turned around and grabbed around the waist and snuggled his head into her neck.

Riza was surprised, but not thrown off. She gently wrapped her arms and legs around Roy.

"AH, SHIT!!!! THAT'S COLD!!!!" Roy yelped in surprised from Riza's cold feet.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Riza quickly unwrapped her legs from around Roy's waist. She had forgotten her cold feet in the midst of the closeness to him.

Roy smiled at her though, and she felt relieved. "It's okay." He murmured against her lips as he started to kiss her. Riza wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders to deepen the kiss that made her feel like she could fly. She was actually surprised that she had not sprouted wings.

All the sudden, the superman theme rang in the room. Roy looked up, searching for his phone. It was on the nightstand playing the superman theme and vibrating at full force. As he reached over to pick it up he whispered, "Sorry" into Riza's ear.

"Mustang here." Roy said as he settled back into his pillows and pressed mute to turn off the television. Riza grabbed a book from her nightstand and started reading.

"Hey, this is Maes, did you see the news."

"Yeah, I saw it. Jeez maes, could you have picked a worse time to call?" Mustang groaned into the mobile device. Riza smiled slightly and Roy smiled apologetically again.

"Why? I knew you would be awake. Anyways, did you call Edward yet?" Hughes chirped happily on the other end. Mustang simply scowled.

"Not yet. I was in the middle of something else." Mustang growled through his teeth.

"Well, make sure you call him right away. I'm sure he's still up." Mustang glanced at the bedside clock. 11:30, Edward might still be up.

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Tell Riza I said hi!" Hughes said.

"Alright, I will." Mustang replied and then hung up. He leaned over to put the phone back so he and Riza could pick back up where they left off, but Riza handed him back his phone with a serious look on her face.

"Call Edward now, then you can have your fun." Riza smiled and raised her eyebrows in a sexy way. Mustang smirked as he called Edward's number.

-----

Edward had just finished his contemplation of Winry when his phone on the nightstand started ringing. He sat up and grabbed it, quickly glancing at the ID.

"Geez Mustang, what do you want at this late hour?" Edward said, fully sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"I know you were laying awake Edward, so don't give me that attitude. There's some organized crime around Brooklyn that I need you to look into tomorrow."

Edward's eyes widened. "Does this mean I'm on the active list again?"

"Yeah, and you better be grateful. I could have kept on the medical leave for another year if I wanted to."

"But you know I'm ready for this."

"Yeah, I know. Don't screw up."

"I won't."

-----

The next day was Sunday. In the large Catholic Church, the choir was singing like a choir of angels and the early morning sunlight was filtering through the stained glass windows. The priest was performing the rites over the communion and wine. The large man in a black suit closed his eyes to take in this feeling.

He had red eyes and a very tan body. His hair was short and gray. He was the leader of the largest mob ring in New York City.

Moreover, he hated his horrible reputation as a rapist. That girl, Winry, she would not live for long. He had not been stalking her apartment for a little fun; he had a wife for that. Maria Ross had been in debt to his group for springing her out of a prostitution ring in Nevada. They had promised Maria 10 years for her to collect her debt, $10,000. She had not paid up and she had holed herself up in that apartment. When one of Scar's men came to collect her dues, she had struggled.

After getting a hold of the police report against his thugs, he had quickly made the men drop of the planet. They had violated Scar's rules by trying to rape Maria. Scar had no tolerance for traitors. The police had been out of the loop. They thought that the men were committing random acts of violence. The police had not known that the thugs were part of the large organized crime ring.

Now they did. The police report from the night before revealed that.

Scar opened his eyes as he stood up to receive his communion. When the priest saw him, he smiled kindly. The priest knew everything, and the priest was committed to silence. Scar's secrets were safe with a holy man. Scar is bloody, hate filled crimes were safe with a man of god. How ironic.

Anyone he killed, anyone at all, they deserved it. They deserved their divine punishment.

-----

Okay, so I have been sick for the past two days, and this is the result. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Walking Into Their Hands

**Chapter 8**

**Walking into their Hands**

Edward gleefully stepped out of the police cruiser. He was blissfully happy in the fact that he was about to return to work. And, not only that, but he was getting involved in his favorite type of work. He was going to work against the organized crime that had flooded New York since the 1930's. He was working against the mob.

The intriguing subject matter of organized crime had always influenced Edward's side that is more intelligent. He always wondered how Al Capone could get away with it all so sneakily, and only get in jail for tax fraud. He always shook his head with a slight smile knowing that he had bribed the judge and jury. Edward smiled in his mind at the fact that the system was so corrupt.

'But that's why I'm here,' he reminded himself, 'So the system can breathe freely.'

"Here already? I thought you'd at least take an hour to get here, like in the old days." Mustang slurred from the side of his car. Riza got out of the car calmly and shut the door.

"Of course I'd be here on time. It's my first day after all." Edward slid in with a snide grin. However, strongly, Mustang just shrugged it off. 'Well, he's happy about something.' Edward thought.

The body was lying halfway over the side of the bridge. "Guess the guys were trying to dump the guy into the river, but the cops showed up before they could carry out their plan." Roy commented. Edward noticed dried blood stuck on the ground as the clean up team came in. The body was mutilated beyond recognition. Edward cringed, knowing he would have to look at the pictures later. Edward glanced around at the crowd that had gathered. He half accepted to be looking for two people dressed in black suits and dark sunglasses. He did not see anyone like that, or anyone suspicious for that matter. Just the regular scene watchers, they were so annoying.

"I'm just wondering why they didn't try to dump it off the shoreline or a less conspicuous bridge. Were they aiming for publicity?" Edward raised his eyebrows and glanced at Mustang to see what he thought, but Roy was deep in thought.



"Maybe, but why would they be aiming for publicity? It seems risky." Mustang commented.

"I don't know." Edward looked at the gray sky, covered with pollution. "But I'm going to find out."

"Well, that's all we have to do here." Edward huffed as he exited out of the Police Headquarters in Brooklyn. They had already been to the one in Manhattan to see the report made by the police there. All they knew about the body dumpers were that they were big, one being black and the other being white.

"So we have now narrowed our search to either a big black guy or a big white guy." Edward said with disgust in his voice. "That leaves us about half of New York's population." The investigation was going nowhere, and Edward was frustrated.

"Well, we'll eat and continue it later Edward. Right now there's nothing else we can do." Edward sighed as he headed towards the car Mustang was driving. Well, it wasn't really a car; it was more of a beast in car form. It was a dark blue, 2007 Mustang. Roy had bought it before he and Riza were married. He had surprised his wife on their wedding day with it by handing her the keys as they walked out of the church. Riza had been eager enough to drive, she had always liked to be in control, but she rarely showed it. That was one of the reasons Roy loved her so much.

Mustang had chosen the car because of its sleek seats and smooth design. It was an honor just to ride in such a piece of beauty, much more to drive it. However, Edward looked extremely unhappy. Mustang started the car with a questionable look towards the gloomy man and drove out into the busy traffic. After traveling for a while in stop and go traffic, Mustang finally pulled off into a subway.

"Come on, get out." Mustang barked as he reached over and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. Edward got out of the car, but Mustang could tell that he was not really paying attention. Edward's mind was elsewhere, still in the police headquarters, going over the evidence in his mind.

The pair walked up to the counter and something caught Edward's eye. This version of Subway still had the old maps on the walls, and this one depicted the Brooklyn Bridge and 

the surrounding area. That is when Edward saw it; the harbor. A classic place for all sorts of crime. It was all the way across the island but Edward suddenly remembered the last mob incident he was involved in. The gangsters were making a deal over by the harbors with some hit men. The hit men were going to take out a witness. Edward had quickly shut down the deal and had put quite a few other men in jail for the incident. That's when the lightbulb went off in his mind, and clarity formulated his plan.

Edward sprinted up to the counter. "I would like a seafood sub with wheat bread, American cheese, lettuce, olives, pickles, tomatoes, and mayonnaise and that brownish sauce right there." Edward quickly ordered, poking his finger into the glass as he named off the ingredients. The woman looked surprised for a moment before she found her composer.

"Would you like that toasted?" She asked sweetly. Edward snapped.

"OF COARSE NOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN A HURRY??" He shouted at her with a panicky tone to his voice. As soon as he paid for his sandwich, he started for the door.

"Wait, Edward! Where are you going?" Mustang yelled after the retreating figure.

Edward quickly turned around with a sneaky smile on his face. "To finally chase my lead." With that, he promptly started stuffing his mouth with his sandwhich as he headed out the door.

Edward quickly jotted down the notes that the person from the police station was telling him. Of course, this was no ordinary person. Edward was not talking to a police officer, he was talking to a convict that had been involved with another gang Edward had busted a couple of years back. Edward decided to use an interrogation room to question his inside on crime. The room was dark grey and cold, with only a steel table and chair. There was a guard in the corner, in case the convict decided to act up.

"So, what else do you think this could be?" Edward looked up at the tall, skinny white man. The man leaned forward, rubbing his hands nervously.



"Well, right now, the big guy out there is a guy named Scar." He muttered with a murderous tone. Edward looked up at the poor excuse for a man. This man had murdered over thirty people and he was in jail for life. There was no way he was getting out; Edward himself had made sure of it.

Edward looked up from his notepad. "Scar?"

The skinny convict stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah, I suppose it's some code name. All I know is that he's in charge of a big escort ring right now."

Edward looked down at his paper. "Okay, is there a way I can contact this 'Scar'?"

The scrawny murderer looked at Edward with a surprised look and let out a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll grant an officer of the law an audience." He scoffed, "good luck with that."

"Yeah, you're right. However, I need to interrogate this person on his own turf; he is more likely to discuss 'business' that way." Edward looked the convict straight in the eyes. "Right, Barry?"

Barry looked down at Edward with a sly smile. "I guess he would be more willing to talk in his way." He snidely looked Edward up and down. "But I don't know if he'll grant a shrimp like you an audience anyhow."

Edward clenched his hand tightly. Barry the chopper had just called him a shrimp. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL THAT THE FARMER OVERLOOKED HIM!?" Edward screamed as he stood up and cocked back his fist. The security guard rushed towards him and started holding him back before he could do Barry any harm. Funny, he had not been expecting to hold back a fellow officer today.

"Calm down Mr. Elric!" The guard said with a grunt of surprise in his voice. Edward was strong, and somewhat heavy. It was difficult to hold him down, especially when he was being so feisty.

As soon as Edward was showing signs of calming down, the officer let him sit down again. Edward remained with an angry expression as he continued pumping Barry for information. The interrogation lasted late into the afternoon, until Edward had decided it was time for him to head to the docks.



"But first I'll need a disguise." Edward smiled to himself as he called a certain mechanic's cell phone number. He just hoped she did not hunt him down after this.

Winry looked up as "I'm just a girl" by No Doubt floated through the room. It was her cell phone ringing. "Who could that be?" She pondered aloud as she dried her hands. She had been doing the dishes for Riza and Roy, and she did not want her cell phone to get wet. She reached for the small pink device, which was vibrating violently.

Winry quickly glanced at the ID before opening the small device. "Edward?" She questioned with a clear note of surprise, "What does he want?" She flipped open the cell phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Winry!" A happy Edward replied.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Winry replied into the phone with a note of accusation in her voice. Edward never called her unless he needed a favor. Moreover, his deliriously happy tone, it was probably a big favor. Or, so she guessed. Sooner than she thought, her thoughts were answered.

"Calling you. Look, I need a favor." Winry groaned mentally. There he went again, always asking for favors. Typical Edward, when was he going to pay her back for the previous favors? Getting him lunch, fixing various objects around his house (including a backed up toilet), and often bringing him and his disabled self to the doctors.

"Oh, and would this involve fixing my wonderful auto mail that you somehow managed to break Edward?" Winry replied with a touch of darkness and doom in her voice. If he had managed to break it again, she would not hesitate to bring down her wrench of doom upon his head.

On the other side of the line, Edward cringed. It was a natural reaction when one was faced with the dangers of Winry's wrench. "No, nothing like that. I was wondering if you knew where to get some cheap hair dye."

Winry gave a surprised expression. "Hair dye? What do you need that for?" 'You'll ruin your beautiful hair you have now!' She mentally yelled.



"I need a disguise. I would also appreciate it if you came with me, I need a… a…" Edward cut off.





"A what Edward?" Winry prodded.

"A hooker." Silence emitted from both ends.

Then, suddenly, "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING EDWARD!?" Winry's angry voice yelled. Edward put the phone at arm's length to prevent a loss of hearing.

"No, I'm not implying anything! I just need someone who LOOKS like a hooker, to make me seem like a pimp-"

"And WHY am I your FIRST choice Edward!?" Winry snapped angrily through the phone wave. "And why would you want to look like a pimp?"

"I need to get some inside information on a crime ring. It's better if I blend in with the community." 'More like he wants to see how the other half feels.' Winry thought to herself. "So, Winry, what do you say?"

Winry had many things that she _wanted_ to say. However, for some reason, something else came out.

"I'd rather we wore wigs."

"I really can't believe you're going to do this brother." Alphonse sighed as he pulled up to the docks. Edward and Winry were in the back, set to go in their 'costumes.'

Edward was wearing a white pinstriped suit with a hat to match. He now had black short hair (a wig because Winry would not let him ruin his own hair) and dark brown eyes (contacts that Hughes hooked him up with.) Winry was wearing something different. She had a wig of very big dark brown, curly hair, and she wore a shirt that was low cut and bright red. She could barely breathe. She was also wearing a very tiny black miniskirt and high-heeled black shoes. Her eyes and lips made her look like she was a clown.



"It's the only way Alphonse." Alphonse rolled his eyes.





"Then why are you bringing Winry with?" Alphonse whined. He had a hard enough time having his brother be put in deliberate danger, but you had to drag Winry into your sceme? It was an insane plan, and Alphonse was upset that he had been forced to be a part of it.

"Because I need to look my part. Do you have any better ideas?" Edward looked at Alphonse pointedly.

Al opened his mouth as if about to speak, but the words froze his tongue. He was about to suggest that Roy and Riza do this, but then he had a mental picture of Riza in Winry's getup. He shuddered, that was something that Roy and her would both be opposed too. Besides, Roy didn't fit the character as well as Edward did. It was a sad fact, but a true one. Mustang was just too uptight for this kind of mission.

"Just get out already." Alphonse pointed to the car door. Edward opened the car door with a smirk and got out. Winry got out too, but she had entirely different thoughts on her mind.

Like how good Edward looked in that suit. 'Focus! Focus!' She yelled at herself. Edward just looked so good; Winry could not take her eyes off him. He was just beautiful. Not that she had not noticed before, it was just more apparent now.

Edward walked up to a thug smoking cigarettes. Speaking with a husky tone, he growled at the thug.

"Where can I find Scar? I've got some business I need to settle with him." Winry came up behind Edward and she looped her arm through his. Edward casually wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand dangerously close to her butt.

"He's in a meeting right now." The thug with a cigarette replied. He looked Winry up and down appreciatively. "New business I presume?"

"Yeah, I heard what Scar was running down here, and I thought I'd swing in some of that dough in a deal." Edward said with a smirk, as if he knew all along what he was playing at. Winry prayed in her head that he did.



"With a one girl escort service, Scar won't give you much of an audience." A tall, muscular black man with dreadlocks walked up beside the thug. "Scar's only interested in a larger ring."

Edward smiled, like a cat playing with a mouse. "I have a very large number of… willing bodies at my disposal. But, if Scar doesn't want to speak to me directly…" Edward trailed off suggestivly as he made his way to turn around, his arm still wrapped warmly around Winry's waist.

"Are they as pretty as she is?" The black man said to Edward's back. Edward turned around with an assuring grin. The grin was wicked, and it made Winry shiver to the core.

"Of course. I have very high standards."

"Is she talented?" The black man looked Winry up and down, and gave a very appreciative smirk.

'Please god, why did you drag me into this?' Winry prayed. 'Please don't let anything happen to me or Edward. And PLEASE don't let Edward do anything too stupid.' Edward squeezed tighter. He could feel her tensing up and she needed to relax. He started rubbing her hipbone, helping her calm down. She knew what Edward was trying to tell her. She would be fine; she just had to stay loose.

After asserting Winry was calmed down, Edward replied. "Very, I've never met anyone as 'talented' as she is." Edward smiled down at Winry, and she looked away in embarrassment. Light spots of pink adorned her cheeks.

"Well, I'll go see if Scar will grant you an audience, Mr…" The black man looked quizzically at Edward.

"Mr. Freeman." Edward tightened his hold around Winry again. The black man walked off. The thug went with him.

"Just stay here, we'll be back." The thug growled. Edward shrugged to this comment. He decided to use this opening to calm down Winry. He sat her down on a crate lying nearby. A single lightpole shed a yellow glow, trying to compete with the dark, inky night.



"Winry, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Edward looked straight into Winry's eyes, but Winry felt like he was looking into her very soul. She felt mezmerized by his golden eyes blinking back at her.

"I'm fine. I am just so nervous. I'm just so nervous about all of this, and I can't seem to calm down." Her hands were shaking slightly, and she realized that she was cold. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" Edward smiled kindly into her eyes. Then he sighed and looked down at the dirt-covered asphalt. "I cannot bring you home right now. I'm sorry, but we have to get to the bottom of this." Edward held Winry's hands and looked at their hands in a sad way. He hated having to put her through this, but he did not have very many female friends. One reason for this is that he often tried to pulll them in on his schemes.

"I'm cold, Edward." He looked up again and smiled warmly. His smile made Winry's toes tingle in the red, strappy heels Riza had borrowed her. Winry was still wondering why Riza had them.

"Here, wear my jacket." He handed her his jacket and she snuggled into it. The warmth of Edward surrounded her and it smelled so good, just like Edward. She felt safe inside her cocoon of warmth and smell. She closed her eyes to take it all in.

"Ah-hem." Someone coughed behind Edward. Edward turned as he stood up. The black man with the dreadlocks was standing not too far away. "Scar is ready to see you now."

"Great." Edward smiled with that sly smirk on his face again. Winry grabbed the coat tighter around her shoulders as Edward's arm resumed its earlier position. It was time to get serious about her role.

They were lead to a doorway with a video camera overlooking the area. The black man pressed the buzzer. "I'm here with Mr. Freeman." The door buzzed and the black man pushed it open with a slight grunt of effort.

"Sorry, but we're trying to keep the cops off the trail, so we use tight security." The man said over his shoulder. Edward smirked iwardly to himself. A lesser cop would have cracked by now, that much was sure. Edward was a blender though, he blended into the 

surroundings he needed too. His cameleaon-like qualities helped him fit in with these misfits is a strange, but helpful, way.

"Yeah, I understand. Not very good for business if you're all held up in jail, right?" Edward chuckled. Edward could see as the black guy nodded.

"Yeah, the thing is though, is that we're actually protecting these girls. The rings in Nevada are no good, so we spring them outta there and bring them here. Here, it is more… how do you say? It is more… selective. The people who find this place are usually big corporate owners who help the girls get out of debt and onto a better life." The black man raised his head higher, as if what they were doing was a charitable deed rather than the monstrosity that it really was.

"So, you're justifying this?" Winry's strong voice peppered out from Edward's side. Edward looked alarmingly at Winry. She had just opened her mouth, voiced her opinions, and possibly blew their cover. Winry's fist clenched at her side. The black man stopped and turned to face her, an angry look reaching the shallow depth of his eyes.

All Winry saw was the black man's angry eyes as he slapped her. Hard. "Don't talk back to me you little whore." He glared angrily at Edward who had taken a step forward, in case the man decided to strike Winry again. "Keep your women under control, or you're in for a world of hurt."

"Sorry, may I have a moment with my… woman?" Edward looked at the guy with a look that said 'back off, or I'll kill you.' The black man walked away, not taking his eyes off Edward and the injured Winry at his side. When Edward knew he was out of earshot he whispered into Winry's ear. "Are you okay?" He touched her cheek. A slight bruise was forming under the white glove of his hand.

Winry nodded, but tears were forming in her eyes. She had messed up, and her face was burning with shame. Her cheek stung and her tears were burning in her eyes. "We can't have you crying Winry; your make-up will be messed up." Edward grabbed Winry's hand and squeezed. He smiled, and spoke. "We're almost done, but you have to be quiet, okay?" Edward searched Winry's eyes for a promise that she would be all right, but all he could see was pain.



He squeezed her hand with his again. "I'm sorry. When we are done with this, I will do whatever you want me to do. I will clean your house, I will walk your dog, and I will let you speed in my car. Anything. I will always be in your debt Winry, but right now, I need you." Edward pleaded with his eyes. "We're in too deep to back out now." Winry nodded and Edward turned to the black guy.

"I will not have you slapping my girls. Understand?" Edward glared at the much taller man. The man scoffed.

"Scar doesn't like outspoken women. He says their too feisty." Sneering he looked at Winry. "Besides, who is _she_ to question _us_?"

Edward clenched his fist. Then he let go of his tension that had settled in his arms and reverted back into his character. "Well, I like them feisty. Makes them more worth it in the long run, woudn't you agree? Besides, what good does it do to break a young girl's spirit?" Edward questioned with raised eyebrows.

The black guy rolled his eyes and motioned for the pair to keep following him. Winry promised herself that she would not lose control anymore. She had to keep her cool, for Edward and his mission. In addition, she would not mind speeding in his car.

The black guy opened a door and motioned the two inside. It was an expensive looking office with plush couches and chairs and a dark wood desk in the corner. Two green lamps on the desk offered illumination in addition to some hanging ceiling lamps. The room had the feel of a billiards room, with smoke curling around in the dim light.

"Take a seat. Scar will be with you in a moment." The black guy exited the room through another door and Edward and Winry sat down.

"Almost done, you're halfway there." Edward whispered in her ear. Winry shrugged off Edward's jacket and handed it to him.

"It's warm in here. I'm alright now." Edward draped his arm around Winry and pulled her close. He smelled her clean hair and smiled.

"That's good, I'm glad." Then the door across the room opened and a dark, powerful looking man stepped out. Winry took in a deep breath. Something about this man's was just not 

right. This man was not just a pimp. The lack of depth and clarity in his eyes told them what he would not say aloud. He was a murderer.

Edward could feel it too. He was used to this, and it immediately put him on guard. If it came to a fight, Edward had four guns in his jacket. The black man had clearly seen them, and Edward was sure he had gone back and grabbed his own weaponry. 'I just hope it doesn't come to that.' Edward thought.

"Mr. Freeman I presume?" The large man extended his hand to Edward. Edward stood and returned the handshake strongly. He did not want this man taking him lightly. The man did not smile though. Edward noticed a large x-shaped scar on the man's forehead. 'So that's why he's called Scar. Not very original, must be a nick-name.'

"Yeah, I came here to talk some business with you." The man did not even smile. This put Edward on guard even more.

"I have already presumed that. My associate already informed me of your intentions. He also mentioned that it would be highly profitable for me." The man sat down in the couch across from Edward and lit up a cigar that he pulled from his pocket. He then offered one to Edward. Edward took it and did the same.

Winry sat next to Edward. The man (his name was Scar?) had not even spared her a glance. His eyes were only on Edward. Same with Edward, his eyes were focused on Scar. As the two began to talk, Scar pulled out some scotch. He offered it to Edward, but he declined. However, he did offer to make a drink for Scar. Scar declined his offer.

Winry noticed that Scar never smiled. It was odd, and it made her feel strange. It was as if the man had totally closed off all of his emotions, and that he would never share his thoughts with the world. She thought it made him even more unapproachable and even more frightening.

As time wore on, Edward finally got the conversation around the Brooklyn bridge incident. By this time, Scar had finally agreed to let Edward make him a scotch. Winry snuck a look at Edward as he stood up. She saw him slip something into the drink, but, even with her skilled eyes, she was not sure if he did or not.

Scar threw back the drink with one gulp. "So, you were discussing something in the news?"



"Yes. It seems like two thugs were trying to dump a body off the Brooklyn Bridge." Edward leaned back into his seat.

"Incompetent fools. They will never learn. I killed them. I will not have anyone blowing my cover." Scar clenched his glass, and Winry thought he was going to break it.

"Yeah. It reminds me of another news story. A girl was pushed out of her apartment. The killers were found to be linked to organized crime. They weren't yours, were they?"

"Yes, unfortunatly. Those fools, I had told them just to bring the stupid girl back to me. But they had to push her out of a window." Scar paused and looked down at his glass. "Maria Ross owed me money for springing her out of Las Vegas. I just wanted to know where my 20K was. But my thugs decided they were going to have fun with Maria and her roommate before they left." Scar sighed. "Now I have to kill her roommate. It's beginning to be quite a headache."

Edward tensed up. He had brought Winry straight to her doom. He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I'm sorry but I'm late for another engagement." Edward stood up, pulling Winry with him. Winry could not feel her legs. She had just discovered she had a hit out on her.

Scar stood too. "I understand. I'll have my associate show you out." The black man re-entered the room and led Edward and Winry to the buzzer door.

"Good night, Mr. Freeman. Will we be seeing you again?"

"Yes. I'll make a point to return." Whether or not Edward was going to return as a cop or pimp was still a coin toss however. The door shut and Edward walked over to where Alphonse was with his car.

Alphonse was sitting in his car sleeping when he heard a tapping on the window. He jumped and saw Edward and Winry outside the car. He unlocked the doors, and they slid in the back. As Al started the ignition, he looked at the clock. 4:35; they had been in there for five hours.

"Bring us back to the Mustang's." Edward said from the back seat. Alphonse pulled out of the harbor and started pulling on the main road. In the back seat, Winry was shaking 

violently against Edward. Edward wrapped his arms around her to help her stay warm and to the violent shaking.

"Well, he was an interesting fellow. Do you think this will be a profitable business deal?" The black man with dreadlocks turned to scar who was filling out paperwork on his desk.

"Yes. I believe that this will be profitable indeed. That girl though, she looked familiar. So did Mr. Freeman. I think I'm going to do a background check on them." Scar growled from his desk. He was tired, and the scotch had really gone to his head. He stood up to make his way to his home on the upper level. He continued to ponder the couple's familiarity long after they had left.

Well, I am feeling very good about this chapter. I had two other people check it over besides myself, and I think they did an excellent job. The chapter is longer and better written.

This makes me want to go back and edit the other chapters, but I am afraid I might blend them together too much, so no touché for now. When I am all finished with this story, I will go back and fix it.

By the way, I think I need a different title to make this story more readable. If you have any good ideas, or other ways to make the story sound more compelling at first glance, PM or stick it in the review.

By the way, thanks so much to my three wonderful betas. EdElricFan1001 did not return their copy back to me in the period I had hoped, but I will still give them credit. The two people who checked over the chapter (and did a fabulous job with it may I add) was Rivergoddess16 and xTiggie. Thank you both so much!

See you at chapter 9, as the drama continues to unfold…

-TheIntelligentAlchemist


	9. A Very Happy Birthday

**Chapter 9 **

**A Very Happy Birthday**

Winry was floating. She felt so content and happy with her present perdiciment. No one bothered her peacefulness, nothing could harm her. Although she was content she did not fail to notice that her world was a black pit. Even though she was in the darkness, she felt light, happy, and content.

'Have I died?' Winry thought mindlessly to herself. She quickly dismissed the notion that she had died. 'If I was dead, and I was in heaven, Edward would be here with me.' She sighed happily. She had just admitted to herself that she was in love with him.

In love with him.

Winry jolted awake to find herself in the guest room at Riza and Roy's house. The light was filtering through the long, white curtains. Winry blinked her eyes bearly and brought her arm up to rub her face. That was when she noticed that her clothes had been changed. Memories of last night rushed to her mind and a deep blush stained her cheeks.

Then the door cracked open. Riza poked her head in and looked slightly surprised. "You're up already?" Riza nudged the door a little farther open showing that she was carrying a laundry basket full of clean, folded laundry. Winry blinked again, realizing that Riza had come and washed all of her clothes.

"Oh, I didn't mean for you to do my laundry Riza! I can do that!" Winry protested, starting to get out of bed. Riza smiled, slightly shaking her head.

"It wasn't a problem. I needed a couple more pieces of bright clothing for my load anyways." Riza set the basket at the end of the bed. "I hope you didn't mind, but I changed your out of your clothes last night. I don't think you'll remember, you were pretty out of it." Riza sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling okay this morning?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to see Edward. Would that be possible?" Winry smiled. Riza cocked her head slightly to the side with a questioning look to her face

"Why? Is there a particular reason?" Riza asked gently.

Winry, suddenly feeling embarressed felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks. "No, I was just going to ask how he was doing." Riza smiled.

"Well, Roy said that he's still angry at himself for making you help him last night. But other than that, and Alphonse chewing him out immensly, I think he's fine." Winry smiled to herself. Edward would be still feeling bad, he always blamed himself for everything, even things that really weren't his fault.



Riza stood up. "Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. Its about 9 in the morning, so I'm sure you're hungry." A not-so-subtle growl rose from Winry's stomach. "I'll take that as a yes. Would you like a bagel?" Winry nodded as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. Riza smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

--

"Well, I'm sorry to say you did an alright job last night Ed." Mustang drawled from his desk. He glanced at his watch, which told him it was about a quarter after 10.

"What was that? Was that a compliment from the great Roy Mustang?" Edward snided from a chair against the wall where he was reading a TIME magazine.

"No. I was just saying you did well. It was in no way a compliment." Roy glanced again over the complicated report of all the charges against Scar while Edward fumed.

"You know, I could be working for the CIA, a real top dog. But I chose to come and use my talents here, and for what? So you throw me around!?" Edward yelled. Mustang smirked to himself. He knew it was true, but Edward would never move away from Brooklyn. He liked New York City's brand of crime better than anything else.

"What's that racket in here?" A man with short blond hair and blue eyes poked his head into the office. Edward glanced at him and stared. Mustang glanced up and smiled at the old friend.

"Havoc, you haven't changed a bit. Is Furey back with you too?" Mustang stood up from his desk and walked toward the blond.

"Yeah. Now that we're done with special operations me and him were vacationing down in Miami. But I like being at work." Havoc smiled then turned to Edward. "Hey Edward, I haven't seen you in a really long time."

Edward smiled kindly, and nodded. "Yeah, with you being off with special operations, I've had to do all of Mustangs dirty work." Havoc laughed.

"I guess that's true. I heard that you got into an accident last year. Do you have any scars or stories. Mustang didn't give me the full story." Edward smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, I've got two really big ones." Edward pushed up his sleeve to show Havoc his automail arm.

"WOW, you lost your ARM? Jesus, Roy, you should have told me it was this bad!" Havoc stepped over to where Edward was sitting and held his mechanical arm in his hands. Then he started moving it around. "Woah, this is so cool! I bet its way better than a real arm, eh Ed?"



Edward gave Havoc a pissed off look. "No, its not. Everytime I see my arm I think of the dumb mistakes that lead to it!" Edward huffed and turned away from Havoc, jerking his arm out of his grasp.

"That may be true Edward, your mistakes that night were quite horrible. But I don't think you would have gotten to know Winry as well if you hadn't lost your arm." Mustang contemplated.

"You don't think I know that?" Edward asked. Sensing the very weird atmosphere that the room had taken, Havoc prepared to take his leave.

"Uh, Mustang you called me here for a reason, didn't you?" Havoc asked as he gathered up his coat to leave. The awkward feeling the atmosphere created could best be cured with a lovely girl (if he could find one) and a cigarette.

"Yeah, would you and Furey be interested in helping our team make a very big drug and prostitution bust?" Mustang cooly replied to Havoc, still wondering what was eating Edward.

"Really? Cool, of course we'd love to do it. When are you planning to make your move?"

"In about a month. I'll call you." Havoc waved goodbye as he excited the door.

As the door shut, Edward got up to leave. "Well, you have the report, I'm going to leave then."

"Okay. Edward, why don't you take the week off." Mustang said offhandly as he sat down at the maghogany desk. Edward shot him a look of surprise.

"Why?" Edward asked warily. He had been planning to take the week off, but he didn't want Mustang to know. Having Mustang guess Edward's actions would make Edward seem predictable, which he surely was not in the least. (Little does Edward know, but he is predictable, but we love him for it anyways)

"Well, I'm sure you were going to take the week off anyways." Edward turned and made a face cringe. How did the jerk know his every move? "So I decided to spare you the breath. Take the week off. Maybe you can take Winry out somewhere, I know you got a big paycheck for your work last night, so why not treat her?"

Mustang was really getting on Edward's nerves. How did he know that Edward was planning on doing just that?

"Oh and Ed." Mustang said just as Edward was stepping out the door. "Its Riza's birthday this week, will you make sure to get her something nice this year. Also, I think Hughes would really like you to visit."

Mustang smirked as Edward slammed the door behind him.

--



Winry was sketching her latest design for Edward's new arm when her phone began ringing. Winry turned slowly to look evilly at the device that had brought out her doom a couple days ago. She picked up the demon that was her cellphone and looked at the ID.

"What do you know, it's the bringer of doom." She opened up the phone and practically groaned into the phone. "Hello Edward. What torture would you like to inflict upon me now?"

"Torture? Have you ever had to get your nerves attached painfully to those evil machines you call art?" Winry smiled.

"Okay you got me. What did you call for? I'm busy working on another evil device for your arm." Winry tucked the phone underneath her ear as she continued to work.

"Great, I'm glad I can distract you then." Edward nervously said into the phone.

"Distract me? How so?" Winry looked to the side with a questioning look on her face.

"By taking you to dinner and a movie? Or maybe just the movie, or just the dinner. Well, its noon now, right? Maybe you want to shopping for Riza's birthday gift?"

"Riza's birthday?" Winry was surprised. She didn't even know that Riza's birthday was this week. She would have to bake a birthday cake for her.

"Yeah, last year I didn't excatly get her the best gift and I think Roy is still mad at me for it."

-- _flashback to last year--_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday deeearrrr Riiiiizzzzaaaaaa. Happy birthday to you!" As Riza glared at the surrounding group and blew out the candles Roy turned off the video camera. He smiled brightley as Riza looked awkwardly at all the presents that lay before her.

As she began to unwrap all the presents Riza began to have a good time. Furey had given her a new radio for her car. Falman had given her a book on how to play chess (she doubted it would help her beat him though). Breda had given her a giftcard to Zune (she had recently bought a lovely Zune, and his gift was perfect). Havoc had given her a new rifle and Hughes had given a scrapbook (for all of his adorable pictures of his daughter of coarse!).

Last was Edward's gift to her. As she opened up the box, she wondered what it possible could be. She took out the card and read it aloud.

"For those times when Roy's really making you mad." Riza took out what seemed to big a giant sheet of paper. As she unfolded it, it began to look like a shooting target.

With Roy's face in the center.



As the rest of the party tried to supress their laughter, Roy started to fume. Riza simply folded it up and put it away.

--

"Oh, I see. So your thinking that I should help you in some way?" Winry giggled. She could just imagine Roy's face.

"Yeah, I'll even treat you to dinner for it." Edward was so eager, how could Winry turn him down, especially after her dream last night.

"Okay Edward, when will you pick me up?" Winry continued to daydream about what kind of cake she would make Riza.

"Well, I'm actually near the house. I'll be there in like 2 mins, is that okay?"

Winry was off in la-la land. "Yeah, two mins, okay."

"Bye"

"Bye"

All the sudden, the information sunk in. Edward would be here in two minutes.

AND SHE LOOKED LIKE CRAP!

Winry quickly dashed to the bathroom and dashed on her make-up and yanked through her hair. Oh, why today of all days did she have to look crappy? As she heard a car pull into the driveway she decided to go with a preppy ponytail and a sweatshirt with the giant words HOLLISTER (ew, name brands. But it was a gift from her cousin.) and a pair of shorts.

As she went to answer the door, she hoped she looked okay. But what greeted her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Edward was standing in her doorway. The early afternoon light created a sort of halo over his brow, making his hair shimmer beautifully, especially the way his hair hung in the front of his face. His golden eyes were full of the smile that was on his beautiful shaped face. He wore a black tank top under his black jacket, and the tank top showed his neck and the top of his muscular chest. And a bit of his shoulder automail she could see. As she glanced downward, she noticed that his legs were clad in tight black jeans and he had nice boots on. He was equisite.

"Hi Winry." Winry was pulled out of her trance by the voice on an angel.

"Hi Edward." She said shyly.



"You ready to go?" He motioned to the shiny vehicle in the driveway. The sun sparkled off the blue paint in an alluring manner.

"Edward, you bought another cooper?" Winry gasped. Edward smiled and dangled keys infront of her face.

"Wanna drive?" How could Winry resist such a tempting offer?

--

As they sat in front of the TV that night, Roy's arm around Riza's shoulder, Riza thought about how good her life was. She had a fantastic husband, wonderful, caring friends, what more could she ask for.

"Riza, your quiet this evening. Anything the matter?" Roy gently asked. Riza snuggled closer.

"No, I was just thinking of something that I would like to have." Riza said plainly.

"What?"

"I think… oh nevermind." Riza went back to watching the ingaging show about cops in New York and Roy let it go. He figured she'd tell him when she was ready.

And Riza stared at all the people on the screen, especially a mother with her newborn baby. The woman had such a look of pure joy.

It was enchanting.

--

Winry got out at the mall and took a look at the panic stricken Edward that sat in the passenger seat.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Winry said angrily. She slammed the door and walked away. Edward gradually got out of the car.

Driving with Winry will always be a bad idea. He would remember the near death experience for the rest of his life.

As they walked through the different stores, Winry pointed out things and Edward pointed out things, but they agreed that either it wasn't unique enough or that it just wasn't right. "Maybe we'll never find it." Winry said helplessly. Winry sank down on a bench and watched the people walk past her. Edward sat down next to her.

"Well, I was looking at a shiny new gun for her… maybe…"



"No! Riza is good at shooting, but that's not the only good thing about her! She has a lot of other parts to her too, I just think that people don't see it." Winry tapped her finger on her mouth and thought. "We need a way for everyone to see how loving and caring she is. A way for her real self to break out of its cold shell." Winry thought about how kind Riza had been to her in the past, and she smiled. Riza was born to protect and care for other people.

As a break in the crowd came Winry glanced at the store in front of her. And the idea sprang into her head as she looked at the best gift you could possibly get a person.

"Come on Edward." Winry said as she dragged the startled Edward off the bench.

--

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birhtday, deeeeaaarrr Riiiiizzzzaaaa!! Happy Birthday to you!" Riza looked lovingly around the table. She looked at Havoc and Furey, Fallman and Breda. Hughes and his family, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry. And of course, her beautiful, wonderful, caring husband.

Except when he didn't do the dishes.

As she unwrapped the various gifts, she began to wonder what Edward was going to give her this year. Hopefully something better (or just as good) as last years gift. As she reached for the long skinny box, the suspense was agravatting.

She popped open the lid, and looked inside, finding a slip of paper. "Look in the kitchen." Riza glanced around and noticed that Edward and Winry had both slipped out. Riza got up and the whole group moved towards the kitchen.

Riza's took in the sight of the brightly smiling Edward and Winry before she looked at what they were holding on the floor. IT was the most adorable (though she would never admit it) thing she had ever laid eyes on.

A husky puppy.

As the little creature wimpered on the floor, Riza croached down to hold it. As she held her arms out wide, Edward and Winry let the dog go, and it scampered right into Riza's arms. As the puppy licked and pawed her, Riza felt happy.

"Thank you Edward and Winry. I believe this has to be the best gift I've received tonight." She gave an apolgetic look to the rest of the crowd. "Sorry."

As they ate cake and watched the puppy, Edward asked Riza, "What are you going to name him." Riza put her finger to her lips in thought. Just then, the dog decided to go to the bathroom on her kitchen wall.



Riza quickly pulled out her gun and fired 7 times. What resulted was the classic picture of the dog pressed against the wall.

"Now you won't do that again, will you pup? You see the bathrooms out here, right Black Hayate?" The dog softly wimpered as Edward, Winry, and the rest of the gang looked on in horror.

--

"Bye, and thank you again for the gift Edward, he truly is speical." Riza thanked him graciously, then did she notice Winry. "Winry, where are you going with your bags?"

"Oh, Roy asked me to go stay with Edward tonight." Riza looked around for the guilty person, but he was conviently gone. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomarrow." Riza smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you tomarrow." Riza waved off the two and turned back into the house, softly shuttting the door behind her. "Roy?" She called out. She started wandering through the house. "Roy?"

All the sudden, strong, warm arms wrapped around her body. "There you are. I was wondering where you got off too." A deep, strong voice floated into Riza's ears and her body melted against hers. "So, Edward's present was the best, huh?" Roy had given her tickets to the New York city orchestra concert and she was really excited.

"Yours was nice too." Riza said gently reaching up to cup his fac e in her hands. This man was so loving to her, her heart felt as if it would burst with the love she felt for him.

"Well, you haven't really received your real gift yet. Why do you think I sent Winry away?" He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. It was the best feeling in the world. "Prepare yourself Riza, for the best night of your life."

Before his lips captured hers, and before she could lose her mind in her arms, there was something she needed to say. She help a single finger to his lips.

"I want a baby." Roy looked at her quizically. "I want to have a baby with you Roy, and I've wanted one for some time now." Roy smiled at Riza's very serious expression.

"Are you sure? I bought an extra large pack of-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I think that we're ready." Roy smiled again. He was really happy, he had always wanted to see what made Hughes the way he was and how it felt to be a father.

"You know Riza, I want to be a father. I want to hold someone that is a part of you and a part of me. I want to hold them and love them as long as I live." Roy kissed Riza's lips delicatly. "Just like how I 

want to hold and love you forever." As Roy began to kiss her more passionatly, Riza had a realization again.

She had a very good life.

--

The ride home with Edward was… awkward. Winry twitched in her seat as the silent god next to her drove through the quiet suburbean streets. As they neared the city, and it became louder, Edward turned on the radio. A jumpy techno song came on and Winry started tapping her toes to the beat. Edward started humming, but other than that, there was no words from him.

The drive dragged on through the busy town because Edward was stopped by every single red light. Winry watched as Edward became more and more irritated by that fact.

The city life was so beautiful during the night. Winry gazed lovingly at the skyscrapers and dark windows that made up her home city. She was one in a million all right. One in an endless sea of new yorkers. As the stars remained out of reach, so did Edward seem farther away.

As Edward parked his car in the parking garage, Winry's stomach began to have butterflies. Tonight Edward and herself would be alone. Together.

And completely alone.

A panic overcame Winry's body as she thought about what they could do. They were adults after all! But, more than anything else, Winry wanted to confess to Edward just how much she loved him. She wanted to reveal that she had loved him from the first time that she discovered those cute, childish drawings in his office.

Edward wasn't doing so well himself, but we'll get to that later.

As the elevator rose up the building, Winry's butterflies increased exponetionally. It was as if they were increasing in number as the elevator increased its height. A panic almost overtook Winry's body again, but she composed herself.

Then they stepped off the elevator, both in perfect stride with one another. As they walked down the empty hallway, Winry could hear her footsteps, stepping audibly in time with Edwards. As they came to Edward and Alphonse's apartment, Winry realized something. Edward and she would not be alone this evening. A certain brother was also going to be there.

Winry slapped herself. Edward and her couldn't do anything, she couldn't even confess. Alphonse would be shocked. Sometimes he seemed so childish to her because something as simple as a kiss could send him into hysterics. Or close anyways.



Edward pushed the door open and called out into the silence. "Alphonse, I'm here with Winry. She's staying overnight because its Riza's birthday and I thought that she and Roy could have the evening to themselves." He smiled apologetically to Winry, "sorry, I don't mean to say that you're a burden or anything." Winry shook her head.

"No I understand." Alphonse then poked his head out of his office. He looked at Winry with a vaugly surprised expression on his face.

"Oh, Hi Winry. Sorry to ditch on you two, but I have a… a… prior engagement that I need to see to in about two minutes. Its nice seeing you again though Winry, it gets quiet around here without you." Winry smiled as her stomach prepared itself to drop through her butt. That meant that Edward would stay here, Alphonse would be gone, and things could go their usual course.

Ah, a delemia had just presented itself to her, and she had no idea how to deal with it. She decided to confess and let things go their natural way. No harm in that, right?

"Its alright Alphonse. But, can I ask, who are you having a prior engagement with?" Edward prodded. Alphonse's cheeks became a bit more colored.

"No one, just an old friend. She'll be here any minute, so don't be embarassing, okay?" Alphonse disappeared back into his office, probably to collect some things he needed.

"Oh, so it IS a she!" Edward teased gently. Winry couldn't help but giggle. Alphonse just didn't get out that often because of work, so it was good that he could once in a while, right?

Just then the doorbell rang. Edward went up to it and answered it, just to see who it was. A beautiful dark-skinned lady greeted him. "Rose?" Edward gasped. Winry cocked an eyebrow, 'Rose? Who's she, an old lover?' and an odd feeling rose up in her cheast. It was a jealous feeling.

The pair hugged as Alphonse stepped into the room, looking very fine himself in a black button down shirt and dark jeans. "Rose, are you ready to go?" The woman nodded and smiled at Winry. "Are you Edward's mechanic that he praises all the time?"

A blush rose to Winry's cheeks as she replied. "Yes, he has the best automail that I can offer." The woman smiled and nodded again. Edward watched the exchanged awkwardly as did Alphonse.

"Well, lets go Rose, otherwise we'll be late." Alphonse said and motioned for Rose to go. After the door shut behind them, Edward turned to Winry.

They were alone.

"Um, do you wanna watch a movie? Or TV?" Edward felt awkward. He didn't usually watch movies, and he had no idea what Winry liked. Oh well, he could sit through a movie. As Winry searched through the small movie collection she ran across one that she thought would be fun to watch.



"Must love dogs! I've wanted to watch this forever!!"

Edward awkwardly smiled and nodded for her to put it in.

As the main screen came up and she pressed play, Edward waltzed into the room with two bowls of popcorn. And they were perfect.

As they munched away on the buttery goodness and watched the antics of the characters on the screen, Edward began thinking about the blond next to him. He noticed her profile and he thought of how smart she was, and straightforward. He thought about how she often robbed him of coherent thoughts and how her smile was more dazzling than the sun.

All the sudden he realized that he was in love. He had never experienced love. Sure, he had felt lustful for countless other women, but love? Never.

But maybe this was a sign. Maybe he had never felt love because Winry was the only one for him. However, was he sure of her feelings for him? No. But he planned to find out.

As the credits rolled and their popcorn bowl empty, Winry decided it was time. Time for her to bite the bullet.

"Edward?" Winry quietly asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Edward gave a slightly surprised look. He was the one who was supposed to ask her, not the other way around! "Uh, sure." He looked at her right in the eyes, to show her that he was completely listening and that she had his full attention.

Little did he know how intense his gaze was. Winry began to get jittery, and she couldn't think of what she wanted to say next. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Where am I going to sleep? The couch right?" She mentally slapped herself, why did she react so badly under this kind of pressure.

Edward moved his head to the side with the questioning face. But his question didn't reach his lips. "Sure Winry, I'll go get the spare pillow and blankets."

Winry gave him a relieved smile as she went to go get ready for bed. She walked into the bathroom and was surprised at its neatness. She supposed it was mostly Alphonse's doing, Edward wasn't half as neat as him. She observed the clean shower with the glass door and the white counter top with silver faucets. The walls were broad black and white strips and the rugs on the floor were black. The white laminate floor felt cool to her feet.

After brushing her teeth, putting on her pajamas, and brushing her hair, she deemed herself ready for bed. She walked into the living room, with the couch all ready for her. Edward was just putting the last pillow on the end. He turned around at the sound of her footsteps.



"I have your bed all ready Winry. So I'll just get out of your-" Edward turned around and was stunned (again) by Winry. He let out a breath. "hair. I guess." He awkwardly finshed his sentence and motioned to the bed. "Well, I'll go and leave now." And he promptly left the room to stop his heart from racing.

Late that night, both of them found it intensly difficult to sleep. They both were cringing at the fact that they didn't say what they needed to say. They wanted to find out what the other felt too. As the night dragged on and on, so did their anguish.

Edward was lying in his queen size bed when he heard the soft, gentle knock on the door. He sat up in bed and quickly swung his legs to the side. There was only one person who would knock on his door, seeing as she was the only other one in the house.

When Edward opened the door, he drank in the sight of Winry in pajamas again. The soft blue pants she wore only made the tight black tank top she wore more noticable. Her hair hung around her shoulders in a disarrayed sort of way and her eyes were wide awake.

Winry, on the other hand, was totally disarmed by her first sight of Edward. She had seen his naked chest and his bare legs before, but this time was different. Because this time, she knew that what she said dictated their future. Besides, his bare chest and the black sweatpants just complimented him.

It was sexy.

"Edward, I just wanted to say some things to you. I hope I didn't wake you." Edward shook his head.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

Winry breathed a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't woken him during a really good dream. "Okay, I might as well get it out of my system." The moment was strangling, the atmostphere suffocating them both. The mystery of Winry's next words, yet to be spoken, were going to kill them both.

In barely a whisper, Edward heard the words that he had wanted to hear for so long. He had just never known it. "I love you." As his heart lept and his eyes widened with happiness, Edward grabbed Winry in a feirce hug.

As his arms, both cold and warm, wrapped around her, Winry melted. Then, his soft, sexy, beautiful voice whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Winry slid her hands up to his face, looking deep into his golden eyes. As she pressed her lips to his, the night became a truly memorable moment for them. Little did they know how memorable it would become.



As Edward wrapped his arms tighter around her and deepened the beautiful kiss she had just granted him, he found himself sinking into heaven. For heaven was in her arms. He knew he wasn't going to be able to live without her from now on.

As the stars remained out of reach to the two people, something was in reach. Love.

--

The next morning light filtered through the shades and went directly into Winry's eyes. She blinked her eyes open and snuggled deeper into the covers of the soft bed she was in. But as she snuggled deeper into the covers she found herself snuggling deeper into a pair of strong arms that wrapped tighter around her.

"Good morning Winry. Did you sleep well?" A groggy voice that still made her body melt spoke from behind her. What a way to wake up.

"I think I'd rather be awake." She said turning around to face the beautiful face that greeted her.

Edward's eyes lit up with happiness and playfulness. "Me too."

-- Three weeks later--

Riza started violently shaking the stick that she held in her hand with the backround noise of the toilet flushing. Roy was waiting outside the bathroom door, allowing for her to have her privacy. The timer on the bathroom counter finally chimed.

When Roy heard the timer go off he rushed into the bathroom to get the verdict. As Riza stared disbelieving at the tiny stick, Roy rushed over to her. She held up the tiny stick for him to see.

It had a beautiful blue plus sign on it.

--

So, I hope that this is enough for my very delayed hiatus. I recently got restarted on Facebook and all the sudden I was bored. So I decided to go around with finishing touches.

This one goes out to a member not on , but her birthday is coming up. July 24th, I 3 you lovely!!


	10. Wanting More

**Chapter 10 **

**Wanting More**

Edward sat up in the comfy bed that he was occupying and looked blearily into the rising sun shimmering into his window. He blinked a couple of times then looked to his side at the beautiful creature occupying his bed at the moment and he gazed lovingly over her sleeping form. Taking a quick look at his watch, he decided it was time to get up and shower. He would come back and get Winry later.

The warm water running down his back felt glorious to Edward. His body tingled as it woke up. As his sleeping body and mind began to wake, his thoughts wandered back to the last three weeks, so much had happened…

Flashback, I didn't like it all italiced

A rainy morning had greeted him that first night he and Winry had slept together. When he had woken to Winry's arms wrapped tight around him, and his arms around her, he thought that the morning was perfect.

Until he realized that Alphonse was probably home.

Edward slapped himself in the head. How stupid could he get? Alphonse wasn't dumb, he knew where Winry was. But, nevertheless, it made the situation awkward. He might as well get it over with so he could spare Winry the humiliation.

Entering the kitchen where Alphonse had coffee prepared and ready gave Edward the slight feeling that Alphonse knew what Winry and Edward were going to be doing before they themselves did. Alphonse had this casual atmosphere in the room, and it made Edward wary.



"Sleep good last night Edward?" Alphonse said coolly, though a glint of playfulness was hinted at beneath his surface.

"Yes, I did. Is there enough coffee for me too?" Edward said, pointing at the machine that provided daily caffeine for the household.

Nodding Alphonse replied, "I suppose you did. But it seems that Winry left already, she's not on the couch. Funny though, all her belongings, including her clothes are still here. Did she leave in her pajamas?" A smile played on Allophones' lips.

Edward bristled, realizing that Alphonse was playing with him. "Winry's in my room and you know it. Cut the crap." Edward stormed to the coffee pot and drank in the warm liquid that greeted his body.

Heaven.

Alphonse chuckled. "And what is she doing in your bed Edward?"

"Sleeping." Edward shot back with a look. "Don't tease her when she comes out, okay? I don't want her to feel bad." Edward shot Alphonse a look that said, 'Say anything and die a horrible and painful death!' Alphonse heeded that warning.

As Edward sat down, Alphonse pushed the local paper toward him. It was the part advertising apartments. Edward glanced down at the paper and back up to Alphonse. "What's this?" He said angrily.

"I think its time that I moved out. This apartment is yours and I've been meaning to lately." Alphonse said matter-of-factly.



"Pft, don't be stupid Al. You pay half of the rent and I pay the other half. All of our costs are split, remember? So, that means that this place is mine just as much as it's yours. Besides, why in the world would you have to move out?"

"I think its time we separated brother. You know, spread our wings a little bit. Ever since mom died we've been inseparable, and I think its time that we separated. We need to get lives besides each other, understand?" Alphonse looked longingly into his cup. "I want to get married and have a family of my own to raise. Every time I go the Hughes, I'm reminded that I'm getting older and that I'm losing valuable time." He smiled at Edward. "You only live once Edward. Every moment you waste is a wasted moment."

Edward looked sadly at the listings. Everything Alphonse had said hit home with him, his own thoughts mirroring Alphonse's.

"I think you would need a studio right Al? What about this place? It's in the building across the street and the landlord is the same guy we have now." Edward smiled across the table and Alphonse smiled back

_-- _

"Okay, I think that's everything Alphonse. If I find anything else, I'll just run it over to you." Edward loaded the last box onto the small trolley that they had been using the whole day. Winry was at the Mustang's; clearing out her things, ready to move in with Edward.

Alphonse paused for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to live by yourself for a while brother? I mean, are you sure you want her to move in right away?" Edward nodded.

"I don't like living alone. I did that during my last two years of college and it gets lonely and expensive." Edward smiled. "Don't worry Alphonse, I'll be fine."



Alphonse gave a slight smile and turned to leave. Edward shut the door behind him and looked around at the apartment. It felt so empty. He glanced at his watch and saw that Winry probably wouldn't be there for another couple of hours. He started wandering the halls, walking past Alphonse's old studio, which was empty now. He imagined Winry's tools and machines filling up the space instead and he pictured her working diligently there. He smiled and moved on.

The next room was his office where he brought home his cases and worked late into the night. A small desk surrounded by papers and folders. A laptop sat closed on the hard surface as it charged. Edward stepped into the office and looked around the walls that had newspaper clippings and pictures of Elicia (courtesy of Hughes). A framed photo of the team sat on his desk. Havoc, Furey, Breda, Fallman, Riza, Mustang, and himself when they were just beginning as a team. Edward and Roy had hated each other from the start, and Edward smiled at the memory.

The other picture was more recent. It pictured the Hughes, the Mustangs, Alphonse, Winry and himself on a picnic soon after Edward had gotten his new limbs. The simplistic beauty of the picture was a reason why Edward kept it on his desk. To remind him of what he had and what he was working for.

As he walked past the second bedroom that was across from his own, Edward wondered what he and Winry were going to do with it. To him, it seemed pointless to have it. But then he figured Winry needed her own space and she probably didn't want to sleep with him every night either. Whatever, that's where her things would go.

As he sauntered back to the kitchen he heard the door. 'Winry must be here.' Edward had given her a key previously. Edward stepped to the door lightly, happy to see his new blond roommate.



As he opened the door gleefully, expecting to find a beautiful blond standing across the doorstep, he smiled warmly and said "Hey Winry!" But instead he was greeted by someone else. Not a gleefully happy Winry.

But a smirky, happy Roy Mustang.

Edward made a face, and Roy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What's that face for? We're helping Winry." And Mustang strode past Edward with a trolley. Riza followed suit, carrying boxes in her arms. Winry was after them.

She smiled warmly. "They said they would help carry it in. That way we don't have do all of it." Edward smiled warmly back. Then, quickly glancing around to make sure Roy and Riza were gone (they were moving stuff into Winry's studio), he quickly leaned over and kissed Winry, wrapping his arms around her.

He pulled away for a second. "I'm glad to see you." He whispered into her ear. Winry giggled and kissed him back. For a few moments (or minutes) time seemed to pause, leaving just the two of them in a state of blissful happiness.

"Ahem." Roy and Riza were standing in the room, Riza standing emotionless and Roy with a knowing smirk on his face. Edward and Winry pulled away from each other, each blushing profusely and smiling.

Roy spoke up. "We're done in there. So if you two want to quit, there's more boxes downstairs."

-- End of flashback--



Otherwise the past three weeks had been a flurry of getting ready for the big operation that was happening soon. Edward turned off the showerhead and stepped out of the shower. After retrieving a towel to wrap around his waist he stepped out of the bathroom.

Before stepping into his bedroom, Edward sneaked a peek in and took a long look at the sleeping form of Winry. All he could see of the girl was a small tuft of blond hair peaking over the covers. Edward stepped quietly into the room to retrieve some clothes, and then quickly stepped out again and into Winry's room to change.

--

Winry opened her eyes, seeing bright light streak in. She fumbled around for her cellphone and saw that it was 7:30. Edward usually woke up around six, took a shower, and went for a jog. He probably wasn't back yet.

She quickly got out of bed and went to take a shower. After she was done taking her shower, she got dressed and made coffee. After discovering that Edward had already made coffee and had kept some warm for her, she wandered into her studio to check her messages. Then she began work on some new feet that would help an amputee run faster to qualify for a race.

Winry began thinking about her life as it was now, and how she no longer could imagine her life without Edward. She began thinking of all the special times they would share in the future and she even wondered if he would propose one of these days. Even if he didn't, that would be okay too. For right now her life was complete.

A familiar ring-tone filled the studio and Winry reached over to grab her cellphone. Glancing at the caller-ID she saw it was Mr. Hughes.

"Hi Mr. Hughes! How are you today?" Winry said brightfully.



"I'm good Winry! I hope everything is fine over there, living with Edward and all."

"Yeah, everything's fine." More than fine in Winry's opinion, but he didn't need to know that.

"Good. I was wondering if you and Edward would be up to a picnic this Saturday. Its Elicia's birthday and I want everyone to be there!! She's turning 5 Winry!! She seems to become even more adorable everyday!!"

"That sounds great. Edward's not around right now, but I'll tell him when he gets back. For sure I can come though."

"Great. Tell Ed I said hi. Oh, and don't tell him this, but since it's his birthday this weekend too, I thought we could surprise him. He always forgets, so I'm sure he'll be stunned."

"Oh, Mr. Hughes, that's wonderful! Thank you so much, I'm sure he'll be really surprised."

"You think? I hope so; Gracia's cooking this wonderful cake with red and white frosting. I can't believe Edward is turning 29 already, can you?" Hughes sighed over the phone. "He really needs to find himself a wife."

"Yeah, he does. Well, I have to get back to work, but thanks for calling. I'll see you this weekend, with Edward in tow."

"Thanks Winry!" And he hung up.

Winry thought about what Mr. Hughes had mentioned, about Edward having a wife. Winry wanted to settle down too, and she thought that Edward would ask her to marry him. He obviously loved her, and she loved him, so what was he waiting for? Winry sighed. Edward probably wasn't even thinking of marriage, he probably thought she was content with their current lifestyle. But Winry wanted to take that final step. Oh well, she could just wait it out.



Just then Winry heard the door click open and she ran into the kitchen just as Edward was taking off his running shoes.

"Mr. Hughes invited us to a picnic this Saturday, Edward. Its Elicia's birthday so we have to pick her out a birthday present. You're going to go right?" Edward looked up from tugging off his shoe.

"Yeah, of course." He said with a final tug of the pesky shoe. He straightened and walked towards Winry, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the neck.

"Great! So do you think we can get her present sometime during the week?" Edward paused.

"Yeah, sure. The operation is tomorrow night, Sunday, so we'll be done with all the clean-up by then."

"Great! I want to get her some cute clothes and maybe a nice doll…" Winry faded off, lost in her own thoughts of childhood. "By the way, I'm hungry."

Edward released Winry and started walking to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? I'll make it for you." He smiled.

Winry smiled back. "Pancakes, with sausage."

"Okay then." Edward reached into the cupboards where the supplies were while Winry sat at the table, reaching for the paper. "Oh no!" Edward raised an eyebrow from where he was cooking the pancakes.

"What?"

"Scar has been active again." And she handed the paper over to Edward's waiting hands. He quickly glanced over the title.

**MORE GANG KILLINGS IN QUEENS **

_QUEENS; NEW York, NEW YORK- after a pause in organized crime for the past 3 weeks, another gang related incident has taken place. These seem to be the killings that had been taking place a few weeks back… _

Edward set down the paper and ran to the phone, quickly dialing the Mustang's home phone.

--

Mustang was just waking up to a beautiful face in the early morning hours when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and groaned. It was Edward again. Mustang had already heard about the killings in Queens and knew they had to do with Scar. But he answered his phone anyways.

"Roy here. Edward I know about the killings in Queens, my men are on top of it already."

"I'M PART OF YOUR TEAM!"

Mustang smirked. "Yeah, but I figured you didn't want to be woken up at 3 in the morning, now did you?"

Edward cringed. Mustang knew him too well.

"You still could've let me know. I don't like learning about things in my department from the newspaper." Edward growled.

"Well, that paper is very reliable then. I'm surprised though, no reporters were there. Must have been hiding behind the scenes." Mustang thought for a moment.

Edward thought for a moment then remembered something. "Isn't Havoc's new girlfriend working for this paper? Was he with you last night?"



Mustang leaned back against the headboard and let Riza rest her head on his lap. She was still asleep; last night had been rough on her. "Oh yeah, that's right, she was there. It doesn't really matter, but I'll keep better tabs on him."

Winry smiled at Edward and he smiled back. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to go back into her office. Edward watched after her with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Well, are you prepared for the operation Edward? Its tomorrow night you know. I'm going to have Havoc bring his girlfriend, I'm sure a reporter would want in on this. Do you think you should bring Winry too?"

Remembering the last time he had Winry act as his decoy, Edward didn't think so. "I think that Winry would rather stay out of this one. I'd like her to stay here, and then I don't have to worry about her."

"Yeah you're probably right. Maybe she and Riza could stay here at my place." From her place on his lap, Riza looked up and shot Roy a wicked glare. "Never mind, but this is Riza's last stake-out, just so you know."

Edward was confused. "Why is it her last? IF it is, we probably won't be able to function properly as a unit. You suck without her."

"Easy honey, don't get angry and tell Edward what's up." Riza said from her comfortable spot on Roy's lap. Riza didn't want Roy to burn Edward verbally over the phone. He had such a large ego; it was, at times, irritating, But she loved him anyways.

"Well, Riza's pregnant, so I don't want her to become overly stressed at work."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone.



"Riza's pregnant? How did that happen?" Edward had never sensed any real close physical contact between Roy and Riza, so to hear that she was pregnant… well it didn't exactly suit her image at all. "Well, congratulations then."

Riza calmly took the phone away from Roy before he broke it. HE quickly jumped out of bed, muttering about taking a shower or something like that. "Save some hot water please." He grumbled and continued to stomp off.

"Oh, Riza is that you?" Edward voiced over the phone.

"Yeah. I think Roy has a problem with me participating tomorrow. I understand why he's worried, but still…"

"Yeah, its part of your work. You love your job and you want him to understand that." Edward drawled off in an offhand manner. He hated talking with women sometimes. They were so easy to read.

"Yeah. Well, I better let Roy call Maes. You know how that will go over though." Edward assumed that she meant that Maes would give them the normal freak-out fest.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, do you want to tell Winry?"

"Sure."

Winry responded in a very different matter.

"WHAT!? You're pregnant!! Oh my god, how are you? How's Roy? When is it due? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Have you consulted a doctor yet?"



Seeing how this conversation was obviously going to play out, Edward decided to continue frying up Winry's breakfast. When she finally got off the phone with Riza, the food was ready. As they ate across from each other, Winry thought about how lucky she was. She had Edward.

But yet, that one thought floated to the top of her mind.

--

Traffic was horrible. What was even worse was that Edward was stuck in traffic with Roy. Even worse was that Mustang had this weird, happy air about him. This was freaking Edward out.

"What's up with you?" Edward snided at Mustang. Mustang shot him a look of surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." Mustang continued to scout out the area. The area was going to be secure the following night for the operation, with snipers and team members hiding in the shadows. And the "Hawk's Eye" watching over them all at the top of a nearby skyscraper.

"I mean that you're unusually quiet today. And you have this weird air about you." Edward thought it was because Mustang knew he was going to be a father. He wondered what that would feel like. To know that a person you helped create was coming to this world. He figured it was a pretty incredible feeling, looking at Roy and Maes and the way that they acted.

Mustang thought about what Edward said. He ignored it and continued to mentally picture the way things were to take place the next day. Everything was ready.

Riza was at her post overlooking possible weak points when Roy called.

"How's it going? What do you see?"



"Well, over, towards the west there is some suspicious buildings that I want to keep an eye on, otherwise, everything's fine."

Mustang looked over to where Riza indicated and made a mental note of where they were. "This will be harder to do in the nighttime."

"I know. That's why we invested in the night vision goggles." Riza smiled. Roy had raised money for 3 years to get the goggles. They came in handy a lot.

"That's right. I'll pick you up at the corner then?" Roy was finished with the checkpoints, and Riza was done with hers. It would be best if he picked her up to head home.

"Yes. Two minutes."

"I copy."

Riza packed up her things and prepared to head out. The next night was probably going to be the biggest crime ring bust their squad had seen. It made her excited, but also scared. A lot could go wrong.

--

Winry looked over the kitchen and the contents it held. She was almost done with dinner, now all she needed was the person she made it for. She had made something he really liked, because he was special to her. She knew she was special to him, so why hadn't he asked her for her hand yet? She was very confused.

"Well, the pie is in the oven, keeping warm… the chicken is roasted perfectly… the vegetables are steamed to perfection… Now where is Edward?" Winry took off her apron and pulled out the bottle of wine that she had bought earlier that day. She figured she could have some while she waited.



Just as she began to uncork the bottle, the key turned in the door. Winry left the cork where it was and walked to the door.

Edward could smell dinner from the other side of the door. He was already savoring what was soon to be in his mouth. He really hoped Winry made an apple pie. It smelled like she had made chicken too.

Edward already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Winry. He loved her very much, but he was scared that she would reject him if he offered her a ring. Also, he had no idea how to ask her. He had been watching chick-flicks with Winry lately, to try and get an idea, but nothing came to him. It was very disheartening. He wanted to be original.

As he opened the door, he heard the scuffling of feet on the wood and smiled. Winry was going to greet him at the door like she always did.

"Hi Winry! What's for din-" The breath was knocked quickly out of Edward as a familiar blond hugged him fiercely. She raised her head to look into his eyes.

"I made chicken and vegetables and mashed potatoes and Apple pie." She smiled. "I hope you like it." Edward smiled down at her and reminded himself how lucky he was.

"I'm sure I'll love it." And he bent his head to kiss Winry's sweet lips. As their mouths connected, Winry felt like she was going to die from sheer pleasure. Just being in Edward's strong arms was enough for her. When he was around her, she felt whole. Real.

"You could shut the damn door before you did things like that." Edward broke from the kiss to look behind him. A very grumpy, fat, old lady with a mean look on her face and two poodles stood in the hallway. Edward quickly recognized the lady as a neighbor.



He smiled at the lady, with an expression that he had just been caught doing something very mischievous. "I'm sorry. I'll remember that next time."

The old lady nodded. "I hope so." With a turn of her heel she continued to go down the hallway, muttering about 'indecent young people.' Edward quickly kicked the door shut, and held Winry close again.

"Now, can you remind me of what we were doing before we were interrupted?" Edward smiled mischievously at Winry and she kissed him in return. "Ah," he said against her lips, "I thought it was something like that."

--

Edward was lying awake. His mind was jumping around, thinking of all the things that could go wrong the next night. Winry was lying next to him, her arms wrapped casually around his middle. He thought she was asleep. But a gentle squeeze reminded Edward that she was still awake. She propped herself up on her elbow.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" Edward didn't reply. He didn't want her to know how scared he was. He didn't want to die because he didn't want her to be sad. He wanted to stay alive for her. Winry's gentle hand brushed against his face, pushing back hair from his forehead. The motion was calming to him. "You can tell me things Edward. But if you don't want to talk, I understand."

Winry didn't want Edward to know how angry he made her with his silences. She was always there for him, but he didn't seem to care. He just stayed there, emotionless and aloof. She wanted to share his sorrows and his joys with him. All because she loved him.

"I'm just worried about the operation tomorrow night." Winry smiled.



"Okay." And she rested her head on his chest, knowing that the contact would comfort them both. Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

It was time he bought that ring.

--

Okay, so I've been really lazy the last couple of weeks… hope this is enough….

Thanks guys for putting up with me. I'm kinda thinking about ending this story within the next 3-4 chapters, just as a heads-up. I want to start work on a new one. Also, fans of "Those Who have Opened the Gate," I'm trying to get to it, but at this time in my life, my writing skills just want to rewrite that monster completely. So I'll keep you updated on that one as well.


	11. Making the Grade

**Chapter 11 **

**Making the Grade **

The night was black and heartless looking, with cars rushing about and lights twinkling from the buildings. Edward shivered slightly as he snuck up to the pimp building, following Roy and Havoc. Edward's breath fogged out in front of him and his face-mask itched terribly.

They had finally gotten their warrant. The prostitute, drug, and death-gang bust was going to be the biggest in 20 years. Edward and Roy's team had investigated all the extents of it throughly before heading in to capture the leader of it all. Scar. His bloody and dangerous rampage was coming to an end.

Havoc's new girlfriend was furiously taping the whole event, this was going to be her big-break in the media. She, of course, had to sign an explicit contract, preventing her from releasing the tape prematurely. It also guaranteed that she would not disclose any information that the NYPD found unnecessary to the coverage. Havoc was only allowing her along in the first place because he was madly in love with her, and, as an added bonus, she knew how to use a gun.

However, Edward's thoughts were not concerned with Havoc's girlfriend. His thoughts were not even considering the possibility of death on his part, only Scar's. For, he surely believed that God would not allow him to die, due to the fact that Winry was waiting for him, and he was waiting to give her "the ring."

When he had bought the ring, he had not chosen a traditional diamond one. He had bought a large blue sapphire with diamonds surrounding it. When he had seen it, the thought of Winry's clear blue eyes compelled him to buy the ring. The ring was incarnate of her, and of their love for each other.

After staking out their snipers, Edward whispered into his collar. "All groups prepared for the strike. Permission to move." Edward controlled his breathing as he waited for Roy's voice to come across the radio in an authoritative voice.

"Granted."

Edward motioned with his hand to his group and they started siege on the building. Edward slid his night-vision over his head and ran towards the first building, feeling his heart pounding in his ears.

Edward met up with Roy at the first door, which Roy then kicked in. Edward ran in, quickly taking out any surprised guards with well-aimed shots from his hand-gun. They fell to the floor and Roy jumped in ahead, dispelling anyone else with a smoke-bomb. Edward heard a few choking gags as more men fell to the floor. They took note of the passed out guardsmen, keeping their gas masks on and shoving the men into a closet. A few more men ran in, but Havoc quickly took them out with his gun as well. As the men layed moaning on the ground in pain (he had shot them in the leg) the group reassembled and prepared to move on.

Roy and Edward, with Havoc and Fallman following closely, plowed on. They quickly and stealthily ran up the stairs, constantly communicating with the forces that layed just outside the walls. They reached a walkway spanning over an alley-way that lead to the second building. All the sudden, everything exploded around them. Edward and Roy jumped back as the bridge collapsed. Edward quickly released his grappling hook, as did Roy, and they propelled themselves on to the second building.

There they found lasers and more thugs. Edward quickly drop-kicked one, while Roy secured a hit to another's temple. Edward, not to be outdone by Roy, quickly took out the third with an uppercut. After smirking at Roy, the two continued onto the laser situation. As Fallman decoded the system, Edward and Roy checked in with the other units of the operation, finalizing that the building was secure. Scar was not leaving alive.

After the security fully disabled, the team pressed on, coming onto the roof. They were preparing to jump onto the third building, when a man followed them onto the roof and menacingly held a gun to Havoc's head. As Edward tensed, ready to whip out his own gun to drop the thug dead, the thug did just that, drop dead. Roy slid off his night-vision and smiled in some far off direction. After blowing a kiss and waving did Edward finally realize that the "Hawks-eye" was indeed watching over them. They quickly made the jump to the third building, and made their way closer to Scar.

Running down the stairs at a record pace, Edward thought of Winry again, fleetingly. It was just the image of her smiling face. Yet, in impacted him so much, any weariness he had left his body. He felt invigorated and empowered. He was ready.

Havoc kicked the door open this time. Gunshots quickly came out of the doorway. Edward quickly hoisted the door up as a shield, and shot into the room. Looking up he saw that he had just managed to take out the last of Scar's thugs. Scar had used them as a shield.

In the time that Edward had peeked over the door, he had seen a look in Scar's eyes that mirrored the look of any criminal that was about to be taken down. It was a look of desperation and crazed mentality. Roy quickly took aim behind Edward to shoot Scar. Roy shot, hitting Scar in the leg, as Scar started shooting madly at the door and the doorframe. No matter how thick the door was, Edward was beginning to see holes in it and started worrying for his life. All the sudden, Edward heard the distinct click that meant Scar was out of bullets. Edward quickly abandoned the door, making a kick to the face for Scar. However, Scar dodged and Edward spun out of the way before Scar could retaliate with a punch to Edward. Roy ran into the room, holding a gun to Scar. "Surrender." He growled in a menacing tone.

Scar quickly, seeing his options were limited, jumped backward out of the window, breaking the glass. Scar had just attempted a three-story jump. A jump that would have killed anyone remotely normal. Alas, Scar was not normal.

"No!" Edward cried out, thinking that the fall must have killed him. The world would not receive its due justice if Scar killed himself. Quickly running to the window, Edward looked down and saw that Scar was running away, a bit clumsily because his arm and leg was broken. Police quickly converged upon him and took him down. As the lights flashed around Scar and a pair of handcuffs was secured around his wrists, Edward wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Game over." Mustang said from behind Edward.

---

Edward groaned and layed his head down on his desk. Nothing but dealing with politics of the bust for a week was tiring and Edward hated it. He loved every other part of his job, the investigating, the stakeouts, the bust, but he absolutely hated the paperwork.

Mustang was happily gloating in his office however. The bust had gone very well, he was going to be a father, and he had managed to rid himself of almost all of his paperwork by dumping it on his subordinates. What better reasons to gloat?

Just then, Edward's cell phone rang. He looked at it from where it was laying and looked at the caller ID. Winry. Just who he needed to hear from. Her sweet voice was sure to be comforting.

"Hi Winry…" Edward waited for the sweet melody of Winry's voice to float from the device.

"Edward, I know your busy but we still haven't gotten Elicia's present. Do you just want me to get it?" Edward rubbed a hand over his face.

"That's tomorrow isn't it?" He had completely spaced out from it. Blocking Hughes on their phones after a bust was a tradition upheld by all officers except for Mustang and Edward had happily complied with it. Therefore, he had not gotten reminders all week about it and had forgotten the event completely.

"Yeah, so I thought I would just get the present myself and we could give it to her together?" Winry had wanted to shop for little girl clothes with Edward, but it seemed like that dream was fading quickly.

"No, it'll be a distraction from work. Where do you want to meet?" Winry was suddenly filled with euphoria, and she quickly named a place where cute things were sold.

"Great, I'll be there in 20." Edward hung up and quickly sorted out the paperwork for Monday and told Mustang he was leaving. He then jumped onto the subway to go to the place she mentioned (he had left his car in the garage that morning). On the subway, he thought of the many places that he could ask her to marry him, but they all seemed cheesy and overused. He wanted the situation to be private and sweet.

Then he remembered where the Hughes lived. It was in a small, northern New York town were you could see the stars and the moon easily on a warm night as tomorrow was supposed to be. A place where life was quieter and the smells of the earth quieted your busy mind. Yes, tomorrow he would ask her, finally.

When he saw Winry, waiting for him by the corner they had agreed to meet and his heart almost leaped out of his chest. He smiled warmly, and she greeted him with one of his own.

"So I was thinking that we could get Elicia a big stuffed bear." Winry said as Edward jogged up beside her. He shook his head.

"No, Hughes already has given her about ten of those." He looked into the window of the kids' store they were standing outside of. The store window was filled with puppets, dolls, stuffed toys, and games for all ages. It looked like a posh place to shop, but the Maes would only have the best for his little girl.

"Well, I don't know. Shezka always gives her books, and Roy and Riza always give her the most adorable clothes. I just don't know what she would want…" Winry trailed off, hooking her arm through Edward's and leaning her head on his shoulder. She breathed in, and she could smell his shirt. He smelled warm and inviting, making Winry's head spin with endorphines. Edward was her drug.

"What about a glove, ball, and a bat?" Edward said suddenly.

"For baseball?" Winry looked quizzically up at him.

He nodded. "Maes would love to dress her up like a Yankee and teach her how to play. Father daughter bonding, or something like that." He smiled. He could just picture Elicia missing the ball sometimes and her father ceaseless doting.

Winry smiled. "That's a good idea Edward! Do you think this store would have it?" Edward shrugged.

"I think that a sporting goods store would be better. I think I know a good place too." Edward lead Winry back down the street towards the subway, all the while thinking about some other errands he had to run that day.

---

Alphonse was in his studio, working on improving space for a hotel, when his doorbell rang. He glanced at his watch. "I wasn't expecting anyone here, I wonder whats going on." When he answered the door, a beautiful brunette greeted him with a smile. It was his neighbor, Rose.

"Hi Rose, do you want to come in?" Alphonse politely offered. He had secretly been harboring a crush on Rose ever since he had moved in a few weeks ago, but he thought she was out of his league.

"Yes please. I was making cookies, and I accidentally made too many and I was wondering if you would like some." Rose held up a wicker basket as proof.

"What kind are they?" However, because of his kind nature, he would have eaten them even if he hated them.

"White chocolate with coconut." Rose set the basket down at the kitchen counter and went to go sit on the couch.

"That's great, those are my favorite." Which they were.

Rose turned around and smiled. "That's great! I'm glad I could make something that you would enjoy." Secretly, Rose had been checking Alphonse out ever since he had moved in. She knew that he made quite a bit of money, and he was not hard on the eyes either. In addition, as far as she could tell, he was the kindest man she had ever met. Definitely a keeper. She walked over to the couch to sit down, intending to talk to Alphonse for quite a while.

"What are you doing later today Alphonse?" Rose asked.

"Me? Um, I was going to pack up to leave for upstate New York. My friend's daughter is having a birthday party."

Rose turned around. "Really? How old is she going to be?"

"Six, and her father continues to dote ceaselessly on her." Alphonse chuckled at the memories.

"That's adorable." Rose smiled. She had always dreamed of having a large, happy family; however, living in the heart of New York City prevented that. Albany was where she wanted to live. She stood up. Apparently, it was time to leave, as the conversation had dwindled. "Sorry, but I guess I should be going."

Suddenly realizing that a very beautiful woman was about to walk out the door, Alphonse quickly spoke up. "Would you like some coffee or tea? I have some weird Japanese stuff that I've been waiting to try until I had company." Alphonse smiled his best smile that he could conjure up.

Rose admitted it to herself. She was now smitten.

---

Two hours later the couple was laughing as they told funny stories from their past, work, friends, anything. Rose had realized in the short time that she was not dealing with an ordinary person. He was real, his kindness, his heart, everything was genuine and giving.

Where had he been all of her life?

Rose, all of her; her smile, her eyes, and the odd pink bangs that framed her dark-skinned face, entranced Alphonse. Her voice was magical and her laugh was light and free. He realized that he was smitten. Where had that come from, he had been with plenty of women in his life, but he rarely took the relationship to the last level. However, with Rose, he felt a complete urgency. He wanted to be with her longer, and not just for a few more hours. The urgency felt like he wanted to be with her for years, he wanted to learn what sadness was behind her eyes, what it felt to hold her in the middle of the night.

Where had she been all of his life?

Then Alphonse glanced at the clock again, and cursed himself. He would be late for Elicia's party if he didn't leave in ten minutes. He looked at Rose who was sipping tea. "Rose, I really enjoyed talking to you but, well… I have to leave." He gestured to the clock, which Rose took in. Then, she too, panicked.

"It's that late already!? I'm so sorry Alphonse; I don't know what I'm doing." She quickly stood up, dropped her cup in the sink and headed out the door, with a kiss blown at Alphonse. "See you soon!" Then she was gone.

Alphonse was stunned for a minute, and then he recovered and hurried to leave for the Hughes'.

---

Winry noticed that Edward was tense the whole way. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were intense as he stared down the road. He was obviously thinking about something else, but he did not have a far-away look on his face.

Winry looked back to the road, sighing at the beautiful scenery that flew by her. Upstate New York was so pretty. Winry then tuned in to the radio, which was playing some sad love song. 'What a damper on the mood.' She thought to herself. She turned to the window again. Life was so depressing. She already knew that she wanted to be with Edward for the rest of her life, but she did not know what he felt.

Maybe he did not feel the same, but it had always seemed like he did. She did not really know what to do. Edward was so complicated, one of the reasons she loved him so much. He seemed utterly simple and insipid on the outside, but as one got to know him, one discovered all sorts of levels to him.

All the sudden, "Hungry like the Wolf" started playing on the radio. Winry started tapping her fingers to the rhythm thinking about how Edward, at times, had seemed hungry. She glanced over to him, noticing that he had a slight grin on his face and a knowing look in his eyes. He was also tapping his fingers. Winry smiled.

Yes, her man was very complex indeed.

---

Winry was driving him nuts. The way her hair flitted about her face as the fan blew in her face and the way her smell was permeating the car. Then he would glance over and notice her forlorn face, and would fall even deeper in love with her. The saddest part of the whole situation was that she had no idea how crazy she made him. He had attempted many times to show her, but it had never really panned out the way he wanted. Meaning that she was left unhappy and dissatisfied.

Edward let in a breath of air and slowly let it out. The road-trip up to upstate New York was a difficult one to make, especially with such a lovely being by his side. Her radiance was killing him.

Another factor in the situation was how heavy the ring felt in his pocket. He could feel the sheer weight of the ring and all the feelings that it wrapped inside of it weigh him down. What if she said no? He would be crushed of course. He knew, deep in his gut, that he and Winry were meant to be together. If she said no, he would find no reason to live any longer. He would simply have to cease to exist.

However, if she said yes, his life would begin its journey to completion. It would not be complete yet because he had yet to marry her. He also wanted her to bear his children, to laugh with him, and to die at his side. He could not imagine his life any other way.

Winry glanced over to Edward again. Little did she know how those sidelong glances under her eyelashes left him breathless and made him want to stop the car and kiss her until she was limp and putty in his hands. Nevertheless, he had to restrain himself. For he needed to save that kiss for later, when he finally asked her the question of his lifetime.

_Will you marry me?_

-----

"Edward! Winry! About time you get here! Elicia wants her birthday cake, but she couldn't eat it until you two arrived. Now where is Alphonse?" Maes was as boisterous as always. And everyone knew that it wasn't Elicia that wanted cake. It was her father who wanted to take pictures of her eating cake.

Then the adorable 5-year-old appeared, in all of her pink glory. Winry coddled her for a bit, while Edward filled Maes in on the newest happenings in New York investigations. Then more cars pulled in, the Mustangs and Alphonse, and the party began. With cake of course.

The party took place in the Hughes' spacious living room with an elegant dining area attached. The wood shone brightly, as if freshly cleaned, and the carpet was immaculate. Everyone was of course eating the pink frosted cake on the tile kitchen floors. Since the Hughes' liked spacious areas, the kitchen had a high vaulted ceiling with sky-lights overhead. At the moment, long pink streamers were hanging from the ceiling in a fashion that only little girls could get away with. Everything was perfect.

As Maes happily took pictures of the "monumental" event that was ensuing, Edward noticed that Elicia had only opened about half of her gifts. Edward thought that was strange, because most little girls on their birthday ripped their packages apart with delightful glory. Edward was pondering this as a chorus of "Happy Birthday" broke out.

Edward looked around, shocked to see another birthday cake brought forth from another room, being carried by Gracia. And as Edward heard his name in the middle of the song he realize that Elicia had shared her birthday with him, yet again.

He should have known. He smiled brightly, he always forgot his birthday and the Hughes' had always shared Elicia's with him. They knew that he was busy, and that sometimes he just forgot important dates. His birthday had never been super important to him, not since his mother had died. Gradually, however, he saw how important it had become to other people. Everyone else saw it as a chance to show Edward their love for him, and Edward realized that. He was as happy as he could be.

"Here you go Edward." Alphonse handed him a thick envelope with silver writing on the front. Edward smiled sheepishly, and opened the envelope. It contained two tickets to Wicked, and a note saying the tickets were for Edward and Winry. It also contained a dinner reservation on the same night for two at a small but expensive restaurant near the theater.

"Thank you Alphonse." Edward smiled at him, grateful for his younger brother. But he wasn't sure where Alphonse was getting the money from.

"This is from us Edward." Riza handed Edward a small black bag. Edward opened it to find a gift card for a pet store and various doggy toys and treats. Edward smiled at Riza and Roy with a strange look.

"I don't have a dog though, but thanks." Riza and Roy looked at each other, then at Winry.

Winry finally piped up. "Well, that's because of what I got you Edward." And she held up a small puppy fitted with automail. "I got him from the Humane Society and decided he needed some new legs too. I've already decided to call him Den." Edward smiled. That was so like Winry.

Edward held the puppy in his arms and smiled. There was indeed happiness in the world. Or so he thought, until the dog peed on him.

Edward quickly handed off the puppy to Winry as he stared in horror at the front of his pants and shirt, now throughly covered with dog pee. He shot Winry an angry look, while she just smiled innocently back at him.

"I'm sorry Edward! I guess he was just nervous." Winry cuddled the puppy, who licked her chin. Edward stomped upstairs to shower and change into different clothes. He ducked into the room that the Hughes were letting Roy and Riza stay in. Edward and Winry were staying in a hotel and Alphonse on the couch.

After he was done changing, and finishing up the last buttons on his black shirt, the door opened slowly. Winry poked her head inside and smiled. "Sorry Edward, are you unhappy now?"

He smiled softly at her. "No Winry, I was just surprised. I'm not used to being peed on." He laughed and Winry smiled. He was so beautiful.

Edward felt that weight in his pocket again. He needed to hurry up and take her on that hike. And hopefully she would say yes to his final question.

---

"Its so nice and clear up here, isn't it Edward?" Winry turned to Edward and smiled. They were taking a well worn trail that lead up to a mountain lake. The trees and sun were so beautiful, and Winry was stunned by their beauty.

While Edward was stunned by hers. As soon as they were at the lake, he would ask her. Winry reached out to Edward with her hand, and he grabbed it gratefully. As they continued to walk, Winry pointed things out to Edward; a fallen tree, a small squirrel, the babble of a stream heard somewhere off in the distance. And Edward listened.

The clearing was up ahead, and Edward could hear the birds chirping. He squeezed Winry's hand tighter and lead her up the last few feet to the clearing.

Winry gasped. She had seen few things that were as beautiful as this lake. The water seemed to be glass, with small ripples caused by dragonflies and fish splashing the surface. There was a small white boat by a dock with oars and a white sand beach. The sun warmed her face and Winry slipped off her shoes and ran towards the beach, sinking her toes in the warm sand. She slid off her shirt (she was wearing her swimsuit underneath) and shorts and jumped into the water. The cool water nipped at her skin and she shivered as she turned to see where Edward was.

He had taken off his shoes and was standing on the beach in his khaki pants and he had rolled up his sleeves. He also had this lazy, satisfied smile on his lips.

"Come on in Edward! The water is fantastic!" Winry called out to him. Edward smiled, and he set down the picnic basket (containing their dinner, they were planning to stay for a while) next to the beach bag that they had brought. He quickly took off his khaki's and shirt and ran down to the water to join Winry.

Winry warmed slightly at the sight of Edward without his shirt on. It always made her happy to know that the man with a body of a god was all hers. As they swam through the cool waters, finding streams and making sand-castles, the sun slid down towards the west. Edward noticed and stepped out of the water.

"Winry lets take this boat out, I want to show you something." Winry quickly agreed and they got dressed and hopped into the little boat. Winry sat at the stern with Edward rowing behind her. He rowed towards the middle of the lake. There he stopped.

"Winry?" She looked at him, smiling. Then she noticed the serious look on his face. Then she knew that he was going to start talking about what he had been thinking about in the car. She thought maybe he wanted to break up, that he was going to tell her that he didn't want her anymore, he wanted something else and she wasn't working out. She prepared herself for this news, giving him the nod of approval for him to begin.

"When I was younger and Alphonse and I had just lost our mother, Maes would often let us stay here and I would come to this lake to think. I would think about the loss of mom, and how I needed to stay strong for Alphonse." Edward sighed. "I would also come out here to cry. When I couldn't take it anymore and I needed to cry, this lake offered a sense of safety and security to me.

As I grew older, and I knew more of the world, I never really found the same feeling anywhere or with anyone besides Alphonse. Until I met you and you helped me with my rehabilitation and getting on with my life. And then being with you… it's the greatest feeling I've ever had the chance to experience.

Which is why Winry, that I want to share the rest of my life with you. I want to share experiences with you, wake up to your loving face every morning, and die with you by my side." Edward reached into his pocket, looking at Winry's shocked face as she followed his hand with her eyes.

"Winry, you would make the happiest man alive if you would answer this question, will you marry me?"

Winry looked wide-eyed at Edward, feeling tears well-up as she tried to blink them away. Her body was filled with such happiness, she thought she would break. All she could do was nod and whisper "yes" over and over.

All the sudden she felt herself being folded into his arms as she cried into his shoulder and clutched at his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Then she felt his lips and she kissed him. The kiss was the most powerful thing she had ever experienced. It held all of the hopes, dreams, and fears that both of them had.

And so the sun set on the pair, and the birds ended their song. The quiet overtook the lake and the pair finally experienced pure and absolute peace.

-----

Haha! (wipes sweat off forehead) Finally I've updated this monster. I would like to offer a sincere and deep bow of apology to my faithful readers who have been with me since chapter one (I have no way to identify you excatly, but you know who are!) and for any new readers to the story, I would like to also thank.

The reasons behind my not updating are not pure laziness. Yes, there was an amount of laziness, but not very much. So thanks for putting up with me and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Chapter 12 already in progress!!! 


	12. The Vow, the Promise, the Future

Chapter 12

**The Vow, the Promise, the Future **

- So I'm pretty sure more than a few of you are out there cursing my name and the ground I walk on. I apologize. During the last few years, I pretty much dropped out of the anime scene completely, which meant I never really planned to finish my story. However, after much poking and prodding my reviewers, I decided that I really owed to it to all the people reading this, and myself, to finish it.

Although, I re-read the story and realized that the story was pretty much complete except for WinXEd wedding and (MAYBE) an epilogue. So I don't feel that bad.

I want to write another FMA story that is not set in the FMA universe, but I think I will write at least a few chapters before committing to it being out on the web. If you guys would like to see another story, please review or message me. It's the encouragement that gets me to finish.

Without further ado, the ending to Blind Killer . . .

Winry was lying in a cloud. A cloud that was made of butterfly kisses, babies smiles, and time. She floated serenely in her land of pure white and sunshine, knowing the peace that had taken a hold on her soul. Knowing of the love that had quieted her spirit.

As sunlight flickered through the gossamer curtains, she awoke to the sounds of waves crashing on the beach and the lion snores coming from her husband by her side. How idyllic. Opening up her eyes fully, she pushed Edward, her husband, onto his back so that his deafening snore could be quieted.

As she settled back down into the plush pillows of her bed, she settled back onto her new favorite word: husband. She liked the way it felt in her mouth, the way it rolled over her toungue and warmed her heart like a cup of hot cocoa. Her other favorite word was wife, but only when it was paired with husband.

"Husband and wife." She whispered to herself in the early morning sun. "Husband and wife."

It was only then that she gazed upon the sleeping figure that her favorite word belonged to. Edward Elric, detective, automail prodigy, and the man who had unwittingly stolen her heart. This was her first day as a married woman, and it was going to be perfect.

Only god knows that the day before hadn't been in the traditional sense of the word.

Winry giggled to herself as she began to recall the day before.

"Today is my wedding day." A rumpled Winry sat at Gracia's kitchen counter. "I am getting married today."

"Aren't you supposed to be happy about that?" said Sheska, who was eating yogurt beside her.

"Yeah." Said Elicia, "You are supposed to be SUPER happy and say, 'TODAY IS MY WEDDING! I LOVE UNCLE EDWARD!'" knocking her cereal to the floor in the process. "Uh-oh. Sorry Mommy. I was excited for Winry."

A gentle smile played on Gracia's lips. "That's okay sweetheart, and Winry is excited."

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong," Winry replied, looking at her reflection in the coffee, "Its just so overwhelming. I've dreamed about this day my entire life, and a part of me can't believe that I have found the man to complete that dream."

Riza smiled encouragingly with Gracia and simply topped her off. These two women knew the panic, the stress, and the overwhelming joy that went along with a wedding. They were just glad that they were done with the whole thing.

"Well, look at the time, we better get started." Gracia picked Elicia out of her chair and gave her an eskimo kiss. "We have to make you the prettiest flower girl in the whole world!"

"She already is the prettiest flower girl in the whole world!" Said Hughes as he swept into the kitchen and began swinging Elicia up in the air. "Who's daddy's princess?"

"I am!" "Who's the most beautiful girl in the world?" "Mommy!" "Besides Mommy?!" "I AM!" Around and around Elicia went until she finally found herself collapsing into Hughes embrace in a heap of giggles. "Again! Again"

"Oh no, its time for this little Princess to take her bath!" Said Gracia. A dejected Hughes watched as his wife and daughter headed toward the bathroom. He then looked around at the other women, who were still eating breakfast and smiling over his antics.

"Well, I better go help Roy and the other guys get ready. They were all still sleeping when I checked on them at the hotel." He gave Winry a hug, and when he stood back to look at her, she could see tears welling in his eyes.

"Mr. Hughes, I-"

"Winry," He started, with the calm voice and assurance that had always caused her, Edward, Alphonse, and almost everyone she knew to seek his advice, "I just want you to know how proud I am of you and Edward. You both have had to overcome many struggles to get to this day, and I know that from now on you will face them together." He gave her a final hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a wave as he headed out the door. Winry knew from that moment on that the advice that she received from her friends was more valuable than any wedding present she could ever put on her registry, and she was thankful.

Winry glanced out the sliding glass doors out onto the lawn where the outdoor wedding was set up. Nearby, there were tables, chairs, with a white canopy over them. The string quartet was just arriving to set up their equipment for the ceremony and reception. The catering company would be there in a few hours.

Just then, a squealing, naked Elicia ran past her with soapy bubbles covering her whole body. "Mommy will never catch me!" She shrieked as her mother whipped around the corner to gather her in a warm fluffy towel.

"Yes, I will always catch you." Gracia smiled and nuzzled Elicia. Winry glanced over to Riza, who was looking at her plump belly, and she caught a rare, warm smile. When Riza looked up, she just smiled at Winry and began cleaning up the dishes.

"Riza," Winry began clearing dishes of their leftovers and rinsing them off to be washed. "Do you think I will be a good mother?" Riza began filling the sink with warm water and soap.

"Yes." She said simply. "You will."

Winry grabbed a dish that was washed and rinsed it before placing it in the drying rack. "How do you know? What if I don't love my children right? What if I don't love Edward enough? What if I have to give up my dreams?"

Riza continued to wash the dishes in the warm, soapy water. "I just know." Winry looked panicked. "And I know because I've seen you with Elicia, with Edward, and with all of your patients. You are kind, patient, and optimistic, all of which are good traits in a mother." She finished the last dish and dried her hands. "That's how I know, Winry. That's how everyone knows." Smiling, she started walking towards the master bedroom, "Its time to do your hair."

Winry followed Riza into the master bathroom where all of the tools and supplies were before her. Winry was nervous, she didn't know how well Riza and Gracia did hair because neither of them really did anything with theirs.

As they twisted, curled, and pinned her hair, Winry began to relax. The day was shining, everything was going as planned, and she was marrying the man of her dreams. What could possibly go wrong?

Two hours later, Winry's hair and make-up was finished. As she stood, looking into the mirror at her image, she was stunned. Gracia and Riza had styled her thick, blond locks into a loose, princess knot at the back of her head, with curls being unruly and free over her shoulders and back. It was accented by tiny, jeweled flowers and her discreet veil that tucked underneath. Her makeup was done, but you could barely tell. She had never been one for putting on too much make-up, but the mascarera and eyeliner along with a subtle shadow really accented and brought out her best features. If you had asked Edward, he would have told you already that Winry was the most beautiful girl in the world. But now, Winry felt like it.

Winry walked back into the kitchen to walk and called out to Riza, "I'm going to make sure that the caterer is here and that the band is ready. Do you know where the boys are?"

"Stuck in traffic. They'll be here in time, but just barely." Winry stopped.

"What?! Do you mean that they might be late? To my wedding!?"

Riza remained expressionless. "I said 'Might.'"

Winry, who didn't want to ruin her perfect hair and make-up, quickly calmed down. _If they are late, I will freak out. No use in worrying about things that haven't happened yet. _

Winry then walked outside to an increasingly cloudy sky. _I hope it doesn't rain!_ She shook her head, trying to will the weather into cooperating. As she made her way over to the tent, she remembered Edward saying that he hoped it wouldn't rain, and how she had insisted on the outdoor wedding because it was just "Sooooooooo romantic!" She cursed her simple, overly romantic sentiments, and walked up to the very confused caterer.

"Hello Ma'am." He said. When he saw the very bridal looking Winry, he looked panicked. "I think we may have a mistake."

Winry frowned. "What kind of mistake?"

"Well," he said, wringing his hands and looking at his feet, "We had two events today: a formal wedding and a company barbeque."

Winry raised her eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, you see, our secretary must have accidentally switched the addresses, and the company barbeque is all the way in Central Park." He saw Winry beginning to get upset, as she started to realize what he was saying. He panicked, "Well, you see, instead of your salmon, champagne, and hors d'oeuvres, we brought pulled pork, ribs, mashed potatoes, and green beans."

Winry's eye twitched. "And how to intend to get me my correct order in less than an hour?"

"Well you see Ma'am, we were hoping that you would take this food, and we would discount your order 75%. We are very sorry for the mistake, and we hope that you will choose us to cater from us again."

Winry exploded, "What do you mean my food isn't here!? How could you make such a stupid mistake?! What kind of business screws up such important orders!? Do you realize that this is my WEDDING DAY!?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I'm sorry Ma'am!"

Just then, Riza walked up. "What seems to be the problem?"

Winry turned towards her and pointed at the man in charge, "This idiot brought us the wrong order!"

Riza looked calmly at him. "May I sample the food that you did bring?"

"Yes Ma'am!" He quickly showed Riza over to a hot container holding the ribs. Riza took the plate that he offered her and sampled it along with the other dishes that were there.

"Did you at least bring the right dishware?" She said.

"Yes, Ma'am, as well as the four tiered cake. Somehow that did make it."

"And will this feed the number that we requested?"

"Oh yes. This will feed the same number of people."

Riza looked at the still fuming Winry. "We will take the food at 25 percent of our cost, and you will throw in the wedding cake and dishware for free. Do you understand?"

The man looked so shocked that he simply nodded, "Yes Ma'am. Right away." He started shouting orders to his crew who started putting tablecloths on the tables and setting the dishware for the four course, improvised meal.

Riza walked over to Winry who was barely holding herself together. "Don't worry about the details. Food is here, its hot, its good. We have extra food in the house if someone has special dietary restrictions. Besides," She smiled, "The company is now benefiting from your good taste."

Winry returned a weak smile. "I guess." She looked out across the lake. It was a still, perfect day, and the lake reflected the sky like glass. _At least the weather looks like it will hold._ She glanced down at her watch. _Time to put on my wedding dress. _

An hour later, Winry was still getting the dress just right. "Pull a little harder!" Sheska gave a final pull at the corset strings at the back of Winry's dress. If they weren't adjusted just right, the whole dress would fall a little, and Winry would trip.

Sheska gave a final tug to the delicate silk strings, knotted them off, and hid them away in the folds of Winry's dress. Winry gave a final twirl of her gown, becoming even more excited, and nervous, for the hour of her marriage to come upon her.

"Well, Winry, I wish your mother and father were here to see this." Winry turned to look at her aging grandma who had drops of tears in her eyes. "They would be so proud of you, dear." Her grandma's short stature and folds of wrinkles shook as she quieted her gentle tears. Winry held her close.

"I know gram. I wish they were here too." Memories of her parents, who had died serving as doctors in a civil war, flooded through her mind. They were supposed to be here, but they had been taken from her by a vengeful government that did not like their practice of treating all who needed to be treated. Before she started to completely melt into a pile of tears, Winry stopped herself and smiled. "I'm just glad you could make it, Gram."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding day for the world dear, even if you are marrying that pipsqueak." Her grandma grinned. She had learned early on how to push Edward's buttons, and she wasn't afraid to do it.

As everyone was walking out of the room, Winry allowed herself one last peak at her gown. It had a full skirt that fell in soft waves around her. It reminded her of stiffened egg whites being folded. The bodice was fitted folds, which accented her curves. The sides of the V created by the corset style strings in the back were accented with covered buttons, giving her dress a very Victorian feel. That was the kind of wedding her and Edward preferred, classic, but modern. Edward was going to be wearing a white suit with tails and top-hat. She had always thought that the bride and groom should be wearing white together.

Riza walked in to get Winry, and told her that it was time. Winry smiled and nodded, and walked quickly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she could witness the rain that was falling around her beautiful wedding.

"What!? The skies were supposed to be clear!" Winry wailed, running up to the glass to see the caterers and musicians taking refuge underneath the canopy. "Its a disaster!"

"Don't worry, its already clearing up!" Sheska said brightly. Winry looked up to see that, yes, it was clearning up. However, the flowers had been destroyed by the falling rain, the chairs were wet, and the guests were going to start arriving at any minute.

Little did Winry know that a task force was already being deployed.

"Listen up!" Roy shouted above the heads of the groomsmen. Edward was still staring out the window at the disaster that had befallen his wedding day. What a disaster.

"Breda, you take care of the grooms pews by drying them off, Falmen, the brides. Furey, replace the ruined flowers with flowers down by the lake, take cat tails if you must!" Roy threw them both bags of towels, then turned to Havoc and Hughes, "You two get the black rugs we rented for this emergency that are in the basement. Edward!" Edward turned, at attention and ready for his orders. "You stay here."

Edward was confused. "Why? I want to help." Hughes winked at him, "You wouldn't want to see your pretty bride accidentally! Its bad luck!" Roy gave him a glare, and Hughes took off in search of the rug.

"I am going to make sure that the band is still ready to go and that the caterers can be competent enough to clean up any areas under the tent. Roy strode out of the room, leaving Edward and Alphonse on their own.

"I've never felt more useless." Edward pouted.

"Don't worry brother, Roy and everyone just wants you and Winry to be calm." Alphonse patted Ed on the back.

"Yeah, but how can I be calm at a time like this?" Edward asked, with an exasperated tone in his voice. "I just worry."

Alphonse, immediately understanding that Edward still didn't feel like he deserved Winry's love and affection so completely, just patted him on the back and said, "I know brother. Just remember that Winry loves you too."

Edward smiled. "Yeah, I know."

As the guests started coming in and taking their seats, two brothers stood up in an attic room saying their final farewell. It was no longer just the two of them anymore, and their lives were changed indelibly.

Winry started wringing her hands as the band started to play. Everyone was seated, the groomsmen were standing at the front and Sheska, her first bridesmaid, had started her walk down the aisle. _What if I'm making a mistake? What if something else goes wrong? What if the meats cold? What if Edward doesn't really love me? What if Alphonse secretly hates me? What if I pass out? What if he passes out? Who will call the doctor? Is there a doctor here? There should be, I'm friends with doctors. What if all my friends are in surgery? What if I need surgery? _Around and around her thoughts fled through her mind. Riza, sensing the panic that poor Winry's nerves were undertaking, gently laid her hand on Winry's. Winry looked up into Riza's calm, sure eyes.

"It will be okay." Winry nodded and calmed down as Riza let go to walk down the aisle. Hughes, the only man she trusted to give her away after he had acted like a father to her and Edward for the past few years, looped his arm through hers. "I didn't think I'd have to give away one of my daughters so quickly," he said. Winry smiled, and the the clouds parted finally to let rays of sunshine pass through and warm the wedding party.

As the quartet, whose instruments were thankfully not harmed during the storm, started playing a waltz, Edward walked from the side to stand at the end of the aisle to receive his bride. Little Elicia started throwing her petals over the guests and charming them all with her cuteness. Hughes started forward, guiding Winry to her destiny.

As she walked from underneath the doorway of the house and out onto the aisle, she saw Edward's face light up as he saw her, and her dress for the first time. His face shone with love and adoration for this woman who had saved his life, his soul, and his happiness. He could not have asked for more, as he had been given all that he could possibly want.

Winry's knees shook from excitement. Edward looked so fine in his suit and hat, and she saw that beautiful, simple simple of his light up his face. She took the next step forward towards her wonderful husband and proceeded to step on the front of her gown and trip. As guests stood up, waiting to see if the bride needed help, they were soon calmed because the strong arms of Hughes had held her up. Winry's face was flushed with embarrassment, and Hughes whispered, "No one noticed." She smiled weakly at him.

She finally made it to the altar, and heard the rush of words and activities as if there was a muffler over her ears. All she could really see and hear was Edward, and all he could see and hear was Winry. The two of them were completely immersed within each other.

As they exchanged rings, each said the vows that they had written themselves.

"Winry," Edward started, "You are the other half to my soul. I am forever bonded to you by the steel that you used to heal my body, and the love that you used to heal my heart. I would be lost without your guidance, cold without your warmth, and despairing without your hope. With this ring, I tie myself to you forever, beyond our mortal lives, and into the hereafter. I promise you my soul, self, and all my worldly possessions. I am now bound to you, if you shall have me." He choked up and he slid the simple gold band down her lovely, callused fingers, knowing the type of work that these rough hands were capable of.

"Edward," Winry stopped, trying to hold in her tears, "I did not know the darkness that I was in until you came to bring light to my world. You have provided me with love that I'd never known and a family that I didn't even know I was missing. You have completed me in so many ways, and made me into a better person. With this ring, I tie my soul to yours, to never be in the dark, and to cherish and love you from this day on, and into whatever world lies after this. I love you, and I will bind myself to you if you will have me."

With that the Chaplin graciously announced, "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." As Winry and Edward hugged each other and enjoyed their first kiss as man and wife in front of their friends and family, they both cried. They had finally found that other person, and they were now bound to be with each other until the end of time.

As Winry turned again to her snoring husband, recalling the reception that went off with as little effort as possible (that, and she stopped paying attention to anything besides her husband), she snuggled into his back where warm flesh and cold steel greeted her. He started to wake up and turned over in her arms, holding her close to his chest.

"Good morning, wife." Edward grumbled in his half awake state. Winry smiled and rolled him onto his back with her lying on top of him.

"Good morning, husband." As the warm air of the ocean breezed over them in their cottage in Thailand, Winry felt Edward's hand graze her thigh.

"What a good morning indeed." Winry laughed and hit him with a pillow, quickly running out to their private beach with nothing covering her up. As Edward chased after her naked body, finally catching her as they fell into a wave, he remembered to count his blessings. He had his wife, his life, and his family.

What more could he possibly need?

Well that's it. As I was writing this, I realized that I could extend it into a sequel. I don't know, file your requests people!

Other fanfictions that I am thinking of dabbling in are Princess Tutu and Trigun. If you guys have any other suggestions, wants, or needs that I can help you with, please feel free to drop a line.

-3 IA


End file.
